Deishinta! Cartoons, Anime and Video Games Collide!
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: Various cartoons, anime and video game characters have joined forces to become warriors of Chronos to fight against Destruction and his army of villains. Hope you enjoyed it. Inspired by Dissida: Final Fantasy as well as SuperSaiyanCrash's two Dissidia: Anime and Video Game Crossover YouTube series. If you're a fan of any of these, this is the story for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I would like to present my new story, Deishinta! One by one, sixteen heroes were taken out from their worlds from a powerful force. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Whisked Away!

* * *

Deep within the chambers of the Sanctuary, in the far corners of Greece. A few years have passed since that fated battle with Hades; Seiya could still feel the dreaded pain.

Seiya touched his chest.

It hurt him instantly.

"Seiya. Are you alright?" Saori asked.

"Saori-san..." Seiya replied.

"I don't know for sure..." Seiya explained.

"Is it Hades?" Saori asked.

Seiya was not sure.

"He's long gone, Seiya." Saori explained.

"Maybe. But, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Saori-san." Seiya said.

Saori smiled gracefully.

Then, Seiya vanished.

"Seiya?!" Saori asked, losing her cool.

"I must gather the others." Saori explained.

The Sagittarius Saint, Seiya has vanished.

* * *

In Funbari Hills, days between the stretches of the final battle, Asakura Yoh was slacking off.

"Yoh-kun!" Oyamada Manta hollered.

"Yo, Manta!" Yoh hollered.

Yoh began to gaze at the clouds.

"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked, appearing beside Yoh.

"Yoh-kun. You're worried about have to face your brother?" Manta asked.

"Yeah…" Yoh replied.

"But, everything will be alright!" Yoh hollered, smiling.

Amidamaru agreed with his partner.

Manta began to sigh.

"So, it seems." Manta said.

Yoh just snickered.

Then, Yoh vanished.

"Yoh-kun?!" Manta asked, freaking out.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru hollered.

Amidamaru vanished as well.

"Amidamaru too?!" Manta asked, freaking out.

"Aw man…Anna-san is not going to like this…" Manta explained.

The easy-going and lazy shaman and his spirit partner have been taken out as well.

* * *

We arrived in Donkey Kong Island, where everything is at peace.

DK was munching onto his beloved bananas.

"DK!" Diddy Kong hollered.

"Oh. Diddy." DK said.

"Have a banana." DK said.

"Love too!" Diddy hollered.

Diddy grabbed a banana and ate to his delight.

"I love moments like these. No chaos or anything." Diddy explained.

"You said it." DK agreed.

"We haven't seen K. Rool in such a long time…Wonder how he's holding up…" Diddy explained.

"Who knows?" DK asked.

"Let's pay his old base a visit!" Diddy hollered.

"Sounds good to me…" DK said.

Then, DK vanished.

"DK?!" Diddy asked, becoming shocked.

"DK is gone! I have to tell the other Kongs!" Diddy hollered.

Even the always laid-back Donkey Kong had vanished.

* * *

Above the clouds in Angel Land, Pit was dreaming.

"Pit? You there?" Palutena asked.

Pit began to awoken in time.

"L-Lady Palutena!" Pit hollered.

Palutena smiled at her young angel warrior.

"Thinking about that pretty angel girl, Piko again?" Palutena asked.

Pit became embarrassed.

"H-how did you know?" Pit asked.

"Just a wild guess." Palutena replied.

Pit sheepishly smiled.

"Lady Palutena, Piko is really beautiful. I don't know how to express it, but, she makes my heart go pumping!" Pit explained.

"I guess on Earth terms, in Magnus' case, you must 'man up' for the most downslides." Palutena explained.

"I'm going to man up and tell her how I feel…" Pit explained.

Then, Pit vanished.

"Pit?!" Palutena asked, in a very alarming manner.

"Angel troops! The captain has been taken away!" Palutena hollered.

The cheerful and brave angel warrior, Pit has also been taken away from these worlds.

* * *

We arrived in the Colosseum, one of the deepest areas of the Sanctuary, also located in Greece. Pegasus Kouga was punching in a very excited manner.

Lionet Souma, Kouga's best friend noticed his presence.

"Kouga? You're back early?" Souma asked.

"Of course! After beating gods, I have to start somewhere!" Kouga replied.

Kouga stopped punching for a bit.

"Hey! Where's Yuna?" Kouga asked.

"You just missed her! She went off in a journey." Souma replied.

Kouga was shocked.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"For how long?" Kouga asked, grabbing Souma's shirt.

"Hold your horses, man! She's coming back today! However, she can't wait to see YOU again!" Souma replied.

"That's great. I can't wait to see to start our next date again." Kouga explained.

"I can't wait to show her my biceps." Kouga explained.

"Sure…" Souma said.

Then, Kouga vanished.

"Kouga?!" Souma asked, in a very shocking manner.

"I must gather the others!" Souma hollered.

That's where Saori felt Kouga's disappearance as well.

The hot-blooded Pegasus Saint of the 21st Century had vanished as well.

* * *

In Dream Land, everything is where it should be.

Kirby was dozing off.

Then, Kirby's friend, Rick threw a rock on his face.

"Oh, Kirby. You're awake." Rick said.

"Ow ow. Why did you do that, Rick?" Kirby asked.

"Have you heard from King Dedede?" Rick asked.

Kirby grew quiet.

"No…" Kirby asked.

"Is he doing alright?" Kirby asked.

Rick grew angry.

"What kind of question is that, you idiot?!" Rick asked, in an upsetting manner.

"In any case, you should find out what is the deal." Rick explained.

"Good idea! I'll start…" Kirby said.

Then, Kirby vanished.

"Kirby?!" Rick asked, in a shocking manner.

"Ah man. This is not good." Rick explained.

Rick went to tell the others about Kirby's disappearance.

* * *

It was a normal day in Bellwood. Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko decided to take a relaxation period after saving the entire multiverse.

Ben began to sip onto his smoothie.

"Man! These babies will never get old!" Ben hollered.

Rook nodded his head.

Ben began to notice Rook's expression.

"Hey, Rook. You're not yourself." Ben commented.

Rook the fiddled on his smoothie.

"It's just, what if Vilgax comes back…?" Rook asked.

Ben then smirked.

"Hello. Hero of the multiverse and wielder of the most powerful weapon of the universe, remember? I can take on squid face as many times as I..." Ben commented.

Then, Ben vanished.

"Ben?!" Rook asked, in a shocking manner.

"Magister Tennyson must know about this." Rook commented.

Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix was taken out without a trace as well.

* * *

After giving up and regaining his nanite abilities, Rex Salazar was training with Agent Six and Bobo Haha at Providence.

"Come on, Six! I'm ready for anything that you throw at me!" Rex hollered.

Rex then transformed his right arm into the Big Fat Sword.

Six began to smirk.

"You asked for it, Rex." Six commented.

Six then took out his blades.

Rex and Six then clashed with each other, while Bobo was looking with a book.

"If Six gets drained out, that will be for the ages." Bobo commented.

Six began to dodge every single attack that Rex could make.

"You have to be ready for anything, Rex." Six explained.

Rex began to scoff.

"If something drastically evil lurks around, just be sure to…" Rex said.

Then, Rex vanished.

Bobo began to drop his book in shock.

"Rex?!" Bobo asked, in a shocking manner.

Six began to contact Dr. Holiday.

"Holiday. Rex has been taken. I repeat: Rex has been taking." Six said.

The sombrero of awesomeness had vanished as well.

* * *

A whole month has gone since the Earth and everyone in Amity Park was almost destroyed by an asteroid as well as revealing his secret to the entire world as a result, Danny Fenton decided to take things easy like any fourteen-year old would.

Danny was hanging out with his best friend, Tucker Foley and girlfriend, Sam Manson.

"So, how's being a fourteen-year old mayor treating you, Tuck?" Sam asked.

Tucker began to rub onto his eyes.

"Well, for one thing, it's dreaded. Taking orders from everyone. How does Vlad handled it all?" Tucker asked.

The mentioning of Vlad mad e Danny quiet.

"Danny? You okay?" Sam asked.

"Speaking of Vlad, I don't think that we haven't seen the last of..." Danny commented.

Then, Danny vanished.

"Danny?!" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"We got to tell Mr. And Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker hollered.

The young protector of both Amity Park and the Ghost Zone has disappeared as well.

* * *

Things were doing fine in Benham City.

Guren Nash was eating lunch.

Then, Guren's friends, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa and Gen appeared.

"Hey, Guren!" Ceylan hollered.

"Hey, guys…" Guren said.

"We were you looking for you." Toxsa explained.

Guren sheepishly smiled.

"Gen, where's Beni?" Guren asked.

"She decided not to come along." Gen replied.

"Something's on your mind, Guren." Chooki explained.

"Yeah…I feel that Vilius might come back…" Guren said.

"Dude, he's long gone." Ceylan explained.

"Maybe. But…" Guren said.

Then, Guren vanished.

"Guren?!" Ceylan, Chooki and Gen asked in unison.

"He disappeared!" Toxsa hollered.

As with the other heroes, the young Guren had vanished.

* * *

On Bayview, Dan and Drago were enjoying the peace.

Shun and Marucho found them at their favourite spot.

"It's no surprise that you were here." Shun explained.

"Yep." Dan said.

Marucho and Shun went by Dan's side.

"So, now what?" Tristar asked.

"I am not certain…" Drago replied.

"We should be ready for the outcome…" Taylean explained.

Dan gritted his teeth.

"Dan." Marucho said.

"We'll be ready for…" Dan said.

Then, Dan and Drago disappeared.

"Dan!" Shun hollered.

"Drago!" Marucho hollered.

"They're gone…" Shun said.

"I'll contact the others!" Marucho hollered.

Even Dan and Drago vanished.

* * *

Next, we head to Pufftop Kingdom.

The young star prince, Starfy was busy dozing off.

Then, Starfy woke up.

"You're awake, Starfy." Moe said.

"Hey there, Moe." Starfy said, greeting his best friend.

Starfy and Moe gazed above.

"Have you ever felt that Mashtooth might return?" Moe asked.

Starfy scratched his head.

"Kind of…" Starfy replied.

"But, if he does, I'll be sure to kick his butt!" Starfy hollered.

Moe agreed with Starfy.

Then, Starfy vanished.

"Starfy!" Moe hollered.

"Starly! King! Queen! Starfy vanished!" Moe hollered.

The optimistic starfish disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Next, we headed forward to Destiny Islands.

Sora was relaxing.

"Sora." Kairi said.

Sora began to blush.

"Kairi." Sora said.

"The clouds are really pretty." Kairi explained.

Sora agreed.

"Kairi, I'm afraid on what might happen to you…" Sora explained.

"Me too…" Kairi said.

Then, Kairi punched Sora in the shoulder.

"But, I know that you'll protect me!" Kairi hollered.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Then, Sora vanished.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Riku! Something has happened to Sora!" Kairi hollered.

The keyblade wielder has vanished.

* * *

After saving New York City from the threat of the Huntsman, Jake Long decided to ride onto his skateboard with his best friends before he goes off to see his girlfriend, Rose.

Jake began to perform some radical tricks on his skateboard.

"Now was totally radical, dude!" Spud Spudinski hollered, fist-bumping Jake.

Jake began to stretch his arms.

"What can I say? I'm a pro of what I do." Jake commented.

Trixie Carter began to sip onto a drink.

"We have seen any dangerous threats lately since the Huntsman. It's strange." Trixie commented.

Jake nodded his head.

"Good observation, Trixie. Maybe…" Jake said.

Then, Jake vanished.

"Jake?!" Spud and Trixie asked in unison.

"His family and Rose are going to flipped." Spud commented.

The selfless and easygoing New Yorker was out from his world just like the others.

* * *

Yoshi's Island became rather quiet since Kamek hadn't invaded in a while.

Yoshi was snoozing.

"Yoshi?" Koopa Troopa asked.

Yoshi awoke instantly.

"I'm up!" Yoshi replied.

Koopa snickered.

"This island has been quiet lately." Koopa explained.

"Since you're the only non-Yoshi here, yeah." Yoshi added.

"I wonder on what Kamek's motives are." Koopa pondered.

"Me too." Yoshi said.

"I should probably…" Yoshi said.

Then, Yoshi vanished.

"Yoshi!" Kamek hollered.

"Everyone! Yoshi's gone!" Kamek hollered.

The happy-go-lucky green dinosaur vanished as well.

* * *

Now, we head to the last stop…

Spiral Mountain, at the peak of it that is.

Banjo the honey bear was eating some honey.

"How can you eat honey each day?" Kazooie the red breegull asked.

"I'm allowed, can't I?" Banjo asked.

Kazooie rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that Gruntilda will come back?" Tooty asked.

"Maybe…" Banjo replied, munching on honey.

"God man, eat properly!" Kazooie shouted.

Then, Banjo and Kazooie vanished.

"Banjo? Kazooie?" Tooty asked.

Therefore, all heroes were pulled out from their worlds.

* * *

For all 16 of them, they will be pulled into a battle between good and evil.

Yoshi's Island, Kingdom Hearts, Donkey Kong Country, Banjo-Kazooie, Kid Icarus, Shaman King, Kirby, The Legendary Starfy, Ben 10, Generator Rex, Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Tenkai Knights and Saint Seiya Omega.

All in…Deishinta! Cartoons, Anime and Video Games Collide!

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Here is the second chapter to Deishinta! The emissary of heroes has gathered together as they received their first mission from Chronos. Hope** **you** **enjoyed** **it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Outbound Gathering!

* * *

Seiya began to feel rather lucre vibes.

"Did I sleep badly again?" Seiya asked.

Seiya began to walk around when he had hit a vibrated glass.

Then, Seiya noticed the area.

"Hey…what is this place?" Seiya asked.

This area was all-new to Seiya.

"This is not Greece or anywhere in Earth for sure…" Seiya explained.

Then, the others began to come through.

"It's Kouga. But, who are the other party members?" Seiya asked.

"My head…" DK said.

"Drago, are you alright?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Drago replied.

Ben then grinned at Rex.

"Well, look on what the party bag dragged in? Rex Salazar." Ben said.

Rex grinned back at Ben.

"Ben! Good to see you again, dude! You look different somehow." Rex hollered.

"Does anyone else's mind feels whacked right now?" Danny asked.

"Mine does somehow." Jake replied.

"Are we somewhere in Earth?" Pit asked.

"Does not feel like it…" Kouga replied.

"Who are you guys?" Guren asked.

"Real question is, who are **YOU**?" Yoh asked.

Amidamaru appeared by Yoh's side.

"Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said.

"Amidamaru." Yoh said.

"What's going on…?" Sora asked.

Kirby and Starfy felt a bit wobbly.

"The atmosphere feels a bit looped." Kirby said.

"I think I feel a notion." Starfy explained.

"Somebody better tell us on why we're gathered here…" Kazooie said.

"Not like that, Kazooie." Banjo said.

* * *

"Allow me to explain." A lovely voice said.

The heroes then encounter a beautiful goddess.

"A goddess!" Pit hollered.

"My lady." Pit said, bowing to the goddess.

The other males glared at Pit.

"What a sucker." Sora said.

"I think that he is showing respect." Kouga said.

"In the weirdest way possible." Dan said.

My name is Chronos. It's a pleasure." Chronos said, introducing herself to the heroes.

"H-hello, Ms. Chronos." Guren said.

"Please. Step forward." Chronos said.

The heroes step forward.

"So, why all of a sudden that we have been taken out from our worlds? Jake asked.

"I'll explain everything." Chronos replied.

Chronos then showed a diagram of a large god.

"See this god?" Chronos asked.

The heroes nodded their heads.

"His name is Destruction." Chronos explained.

"Destruction?" The heroes asked in unison.

Ben, DK and Yoshi began to show true disgust upon seeing Destruction.

"Okay. That right there looks like complete shit!" Ben hollered.

"I think that I'm going to throw up. Like hardcore…" Yoshi said.

"Me too." DK said.

"You see, you're in the middle of an ongoing war between Destruction and me." Chronos explained.

"One that determines the fate of good and evil." Chronos continued.

"So, Chronos, what you're saying is that you need our help?" Drago asked.

"But. Why us?" Dan asked.

Chronos smiled.

"Because, I know there is some potential within all of you." Chronos replied.

"Potential?" Rex asked, crossing his arms.

"What kind of potential?" Ben asked, being curious.

"There are 16 gems hidden in each of your world." Chronos explained.

Chronos began to show the heroes the sixteen gems that are located within their worlds.

"Gems?" Pit asked.

"They are the ones that keep balance in your realities." Chronos replied.

Seiya became rather intrigued.

"So what are Destruction's motives? What is he planning to do with the gems?" Seiya asked.

DK instantly agreed with Seiya's question.

"That's a pretty good question." DK commented.

Chronos wasn't too sure.

"All I know that he wants them to create disaster throughout the worlds." Chronos replied.

"So, in any case, we have to retrieve those sparkly gems before they fall into the wrong hands?" Rex asked.

Chronos nodded her head.

"Yes. For that to happened, you must go up against Destruction's army." Chronos explained.

"His army?" The heroes asked in unison.

Chronos nodded her head.

"Many that all of you have been recognized with. Take a look for yourselves." Chronos replied.

* * *

A large slideshow as many of the heroes' enemies appeared one by one. The heroes quickly recognized their foes.

"Eggplant Wizard?" Pit asked, being rather surprised.

"Venus. He's still alive." Kouga said.

"King K. Rool…!" DK said.

"Gruntilda…!" Banjo and Kazooie said in unison.

"Drago…it's…" Dan said.

"Naga." Drago said.

"Vilius is alive…" Guren said.

"Huntsman. He's back." Jake commented.

"Kamek!" Yoshi hollered.

"Vilgax. What a real drag." Ben said.

"Van Kleiss is part of the hostile gang it seems." Rex commented.

"King Dedede…" Kirby said.

"Plasmius! Looks he survived space after all!" Danny commented.

"Mashtooth is back with a vengeance!" Starfy hollered, being shocked.

"Xemnas!" Sora hollered.

"H-Hao…" Yoh said.

"Hades has returned." Seiya said.

"They are the ones standing in your way." Chronos explained.

"What should we do?" Guren asked.

Chronos then granted a vast amount of power to Guren.

Guren then transformed into Bravenwolf, leader of the Tenkai Knights.

"He changed into a robot!" Pit, Kouga, Yoh, Danny, Jake, Ben, Rex, DK, Banjo, Kazooie, Yoshi, Kirby and Starfy hollered in unison.

"Ms. Chronos?" Bravenwolf asked.

"I granted you to change into Bravenwolf at any time as you like, Guren. However, once your mission starts, you'll be back to you." Chronos replied.

"Thank you!" Bravenwolf hollered.

* * *

"So, will you help me out in the fight against Destruction?" Chronos asked.

"Don't worry, Chronos…You have our word!" Yoh hollered.

"That blasted Kremling king won't get away with this for sure!" DK hollered.

"You can call on me anytime you like!" Yoshi hollered.

"With a million aliens at the palm of my hand, I know that we're going to bring Vilgax and his cronies down!" Ben hollered.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny hollered.

Danny immediately transformed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom.

"If Vlad or Destruction wants a fight, I'm going to give it to them!" Danny hollered.

"I will do my best!" Bravenwolf hollered.

"Ga-HUH! Sign us up!" Banjo hollered.

"And that is a fact!" Kazooie hollered.

"Dragon Up!" Jake hollered.

Jake then transformed into his Dragon form, the American Dragon.

"I'll be sure that Destruction won't take over the multiverse!" Jake hollered.

"My Cosmo can withstand anything! No evil should take that away!" Kouga hollered.

"Chronos. Drago and I will be glad to help." Dan explained.

"Absolutely!" Drago hollered.

"I'll be there to protect anything at all cost!" Kirby hollered.

"No problem. I can smack Van Kleiss during my sleep." Rex commented.

"I'll hit whatever Destruction's army can throw at me!" Starfy hollered.

"My bow and arrow will manage to survive." Pit said.

"You know that I'm ready for a battle, Chronos!" Sora hollered.

"Then, I guess that we all reached into a solid agreement. Let's show Destruction that together, we can beat any obstacle and prevail." Seiya explained.

Chronos smiled gracefully.

"Thank you. You are truly my warriors." Chronos said.

"I'll send you on a different world in pairs. To find the gems before the villains do." Chronos explained.

Chronos teleported the heroes to their journey.

"Good luck, my warriors." Chronos said.

* * *

Chronos had sent the heroes to a different world in pairs in order to find a gem.

Kirby and Starfy started at Dream World.

Yoshi and Sora began their search in Yoshi's Island.

Ben and Rex decided to check at Bellwood first.

Kouga took Pit with him to start at the Sanctuary's Colosseum.

Danny and Jake took a peak out of Amity Park to look for the gem.

Dan/Drago and Guren (Bravenwolf) began to high-trailed at Bayview.

DK and Banjo/Kazooie began to look in Donkey Kong Island.

Finally, Seiya and Yoh had arrived in Funbari Hills.

Who will get the gems first?

Good or evil?

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Here is the third chapter to Deishinta! Seiya and Yoh have arrived in Funbari Hills in hopes of finding the gem. Yoh vs. Hao. Hope** **you enjoyed** **it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Funbari Hills!

* * *

"It seems that the gem is at a mini-tournament." Amidamaru explained.

"Okay! Let's grabbed hold of it!" Yoh hollered.

Seiya noticed that Yoh was speaking to himself.

"Yoh. Who are you speaking to?" Seiya asked.

"My partner, Amidamaru!" Yoh replied.

"Nobody's there." Seiya explained.

"That's because you're not thinking hard enough." Yoh explained.

"Right…" Seiya said.

"About this tournament thing…?" Seiya asked.

"Are how we going to get in?" Seiya asked.

Yoh thought about it for a moment.

Then, it came to him.

"I got it!" Yoh replied.

Yoh found some disguises for him and Seiya to wear.

"Perfect!" Yoh snickered.

In no time, Yoh and Seiya went through the gates.

* * *

Yoh's friends have gathered.

"Anna, you sure that it's going to work?" Horohoro asked.

"A Shaman fight is the only thing to lure that jerk in." Kyoyama Anna replied.

"Yeah…" Manta said.

"Yoh is bound to come." Tao Ren explained.

Anna agreed.

"Well, he better come." Chocolove said.

"Yoh-kun will." Faust said.

Hao had entered the scene via a rooftop.

"Where are you, gem?" Hao asked.

Then, Hao spotted Yoh nearby.

"Yoh." Hao said.

"Well, better give them a show." Hao explained.

Hao then leaped off the rooftop.

"Look there!" Ryu hollered.

Hao made a soft landing.

"H-Hao!" Manta hollered.

Anna step forward.

" **YOU** are not welcome here!" Anna hollered.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Hao asked.

"Now, where is my other half?" Hao asked.

Yoh gritted his teeth.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru hollered.

"Yeah!" Yoh hollered.

Yoh then removed his cloak.

"Right in your face, Hao." Yoh replied.

"Yoh!" Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove and Ryu hollered in unison.

"You idiot…" Anna thought.

The Spirit of Fire appeared beside Hao.

Seiya could instantly see it.

"A spirit of a ghost? Yoh was telling the truth?" Seiya thought.

"The gem is calling out to me. I must get it." Hao explained.

Hao then left with the Spirit of Fire.

"Wait, Hao!" Yoh hollered.

"Damn!" Yoh hollered.

Seiya then removed his disguise.

"Yoh! Go after him! I got it covered!" Seiya hollered.

Yoh nodded his head.

"Thank you, Seiya." Yoh said.

"Let's go, Amidamaru!" Yoh hollered.

"Right, Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru hollered.

Yoh and Amidamaru followed Hao.

"Get back here, Yoh!" Anna hollered.

Anna chased after Yoh.

Seiya then around and saw Yoh's friends wanting to fight.

"Are you working for Hao?!" Horohoro asked, in a very upsetting manner.

"Who is _this_ guy?!" Manta asked, freaking out.

Seiya then let out a breath.

"Looks like that I'm going to have my hands full…" Seiya explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoh and Amidamaru caught up with Hao and the Spirit of Fire.

"Hao!" Yoh hollered.

"There's nowhere else to run!" Amidamaru hollered.

Hao snickered.

"You're right. There isn't." Hao explained.

"Hao…why have you shown up before the actual fight?" Yoh asked.

"Simple really. To finally get the chance to killed you, dear brother." Hao replied.

"Destruction made it clear himself that I should obtain the gem to receive my answer." Hao explained.

Yoh gritted his teeth.

"How could you sunken _that_ low?!" Yoh asked.

Hao smirked.

"Remember, you don't decide on what roads lay ahead for me…" Hao replied.

"Maybe I can hurt that witch Anna while I'm adding at it." Hao explained.

"Leave Anna out of this! This is _our_ duel!" Yoh hollered.

Hao smirked.

* * *

"Merge! Over soul!" Hao hollered.

Hao began to merge the soul of the Spirit of Fire onto him.

"Now. Let's go." Hao said.

"Darn you…" Yoh muttered.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh hollered.

"Right, Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru hollered.

"Merge! Over soul!" Yoh hollered.

Yoh began to merge Amidamaru's soul with his.

Yoh and Hao clashed with each other.

Yoh and Hao were evenly matched with each other.

"Say goodnight, Yoh." Hao said.

"Magma Upper!" Hao shouted.

Hao/Spirit of Fire unleashed a deadly attack on Yoh/Amidamaru.

However, Yoh dodged it with ease.

"You won't harm anyone else, Hao!" Yoh and Amidamaru hollered in unison.

Yoh grabbed a large pole at ease.

"Amida-Ryu: Shinku Budda Giri!" Yoh/Amidamaru shouted in unison.

Yoh/Amidamaru slashed through Hao/Spirit of Fire.

Hao then felled to his knees.

"I will be the Shaman King!" Yoh hollered.

* * *

Hao was unconscious.

Then, a sparkly gem appeared from out of the blue.

"Yes!" Yoh hollered.

Yoh touched the gem.

"I got a gem!" Yoh hollered.

Yoh began to smile as it has the symbol of his family.

"Well done, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said.

Then, something attacked Yoh.

"Are you alright, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked.

"W-what was that?" Yoh asked.

Hades, Seiya's enemy appeared.

"H-Hades! Get out of here!" Hao hollered.

"After that performance against your other half?" Hades asked.

"Never sent a teenager to do a man's job…" Hades explained.

Yoh was shivering.

"It's Hades! I'm in for it now!" Yoh hollered.

"Shaman boy, your life ends here." Hades explained.

Hades synchronized a large beam at Yoh.

Yoh shivered again.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru hollered.

"Yoh! Look out!" Seiya hollered.

Seiya came out of nowhere as he deflected the beam.

"Seiya! You're okay!" Yoh hollered.

Hao gritted his teeth.

"So, this is the man that you had fought years ago, Seiya?" Hao asked, speaking to Hades.

"No matter. We have more important things to deal with. In my world." Hades replied.

Hades and Hao vanished.

"Hades." Seiya said.

"Yoh. We'll have to follow them to my world." Seiya explained.

Yoh then lifted up his gem into the air.

Yoh grabbed hold of Seiya as they vanished to Seiya's world.

Anna managed to catch up, but with no luck.

"Another world that is beyond ours?" Anna thought.

"Better get those numbskulls to help find that Yoh." Anna explained.

Anna then left with a mission of her own. To track down Yoh.

* * *

While at the same time, Kirby and Starfy continued their search in Dream Land.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fou** **rth chapter to Deishinta! Kirby and Starfy continued their search for the gem in Dream Land. Kirby vs. Dede** **de. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dream Land!

* * *

Kirby and Starfy were still searching about in Dream Land.

Kirby and Starfy were on Kirby's warpstar to search for the gem.

"Where could that gem be?" Kirby asked.

"This place is really off that I can't really tell…" Starfy explained.

"I think I know…" Kirby said.

Kirby then leaped off his own warpstar.

"Kirby?" Starfy asked.

"Sorry, Starfy! I'll be going ahead!" Kirby replied.

Kirby then hovered to King Dedede's castle.

"Be careful, Kirby." Starfy said.

* * *

Starfy then landed.

Starfy got off Kirby's warpstar.

"Soft landing." Starfy said.

"Kirby! Kirby!" A soft-spoken voice chirped.

It was Kirby's fairy friend and love interest, Ribbon.

"Where are you, man?" Rick asked.

Starfy hid behind a bush.

"They must be looking for Kirby…" Starfy thought.

"Better give the slip..." Starfy thought.

Starfy appeared before Rick and Ribbon.

"A starfish?" Ribbon asked.

Starfy began to shiver.

"Ah man! This is so hard! I have to find Kirby!" Starfy hollered.

Starfy went away, looking for Kirby.

"Did that funny-looking starfish say...?" Rick asked.

Then, Rick noticed Ribbon flying away.

"Ribbon! Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"Following that yellow starfish! He might lead me to Kirby!" Ribbon replied.

Ribbon flowed off.

Meta Knight then stopped Starfy in his tracks.

"What is your motives, starfish?" Meta Knight asked.

"Motives?" Starfy asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby was at King Dedede's castle.

"Man. Those Waddle Dees really gave me a hard time." Kirby explained.

"Well, well. Nice of you to drop by, Kirby." King Dedede said.

"Huh?" Kirby asked.

King Dedede appeared in front of Kirby.

"Hi, King Dedede!" Kirby hollered.

King Dedede grew angry.

"Don't give me that 'hi', you stupid little pink puffball!" King Dedede hollered.

"Where did you go, your majesty? I missed you." Kirby explained.

"Well, I didn't miss **YOU**!" King Dedede hollered.

Dedede began to smirk.

"I'm not here for your enjoyment. I'm here for the gem." Dedede explained.

Kirby wondered about that.

"Your majesty, why do we have to fight on opposite sides?" Kirby asked.

"We have such a great history together." Kirby explained.

Dedede grew even more upset.

"History whatever! I'm going to get that gem first!" Dedede hollered.

Dedede raised his hammer.

"Prepare yourself, Kirby!" Dedede hollered.

"I don't want to fight, your highness." Kirby said.

"Quit being a wimp!" Dedede shouted.

Dedede smacked Kirby.

"Then…there is no other choice…" Kirby said.

"I'll fight for the sake of Chronos, Seiya, DK, Yoshi, Pit and the others!" Kirby hollered.

Dedede snickered.

"That's more like it!" Dedede hollered.

* * *

Kirby and Dedede charged at will.

Kirby smacked Dedede with his feet.

Dedede felled.

"I'm sorry!" Kirby said, freaking out.

Dedede brushed off his scrapes.

"Lucky shot." Dedede said.

Dedede belly flopped Kirby.

Kirby couldn't breathe.

Then, Kirby threw Dedede with all of his small might.

"Feel the pressure in this!" Dedede hollered.

Dedede then launched one huge cannon from his hammer to strike at Kirby.

"I'm sorry, King Dedede." Kirby said.

Kirby leaped on the cannon as he began to suck on Dedede's hammer.

Kirby then became Hammer Kirby.

Kirby smacked Dedede with all of his might.

Dedede felled with tremendous results.

* * *

Kirby did a little victory dance.

"Winner Kirby!" Kirby hollered.

Then, something appeared in Kirby's presence.

It was Kirby's gem.

"I-it's my gem…and it looks like my warpstar." Kirby said.

Kirby looked upon King Dedede.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?" Kirby asked.

Dedede smirked.

"You may have won this round, pinkie. But, I'll win next time. Just you wait." Dedede said.

Dedede vanished.

"King Dedede…." Kirby said.

"I will bring you back to the forces of light. I swear on it." Kirby said.

* * *

Starfy then entered the scene.

"Kirby!" Starfy hollered.

"Starfy." Kirby said.

"You got your gem?" Starfy asked.

Kirby nodded.

"With little to no ease." Kirby replied.

"Come on. Let's head to Pufftop Kingdom. My gem might be waiting." Starfy explained.

"Okay." Kirby said.

Kirby then lifted his gem as he and Starfy transported to Pufftop Kingdom.

Ribbon arrived too late.

"Kirby's gone…" Ribbon said.

"That little starfish said something about Pufftop Kingdom. Maybe, I could find Kirby there." Ribbon explained.

Ribbon went to find Rick and the other forest friends.

* * *

Meta Knight appeared afterwards after listening to Kirby and Starfy.

"The starfish is with Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.

Meta Knight went to tracked down Kirby and Starfy.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fifth chapter to Deishinta! Kouga and Pit continued to lookfor the gem located in the Sanctuary's Colosseum. Kouga vs. Venus as well as Pit vs. K. Rool. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Colosseum!

* * *

Kouga and Pit continued on their search for the gem in the Colosseum.

"Hey, you seemed a bit tense. Anything wrong?" Pit asked.

"It's just…that whenever we gained a moment of peace...the darkness will always find a way to stabbed us in the back…" Kouga replied.

* * *

Pit was observing somewhere else.

"Pit?" Kouga asked.

"I think that you should take a look of what's happening…" Pit replied.

King K. Rool, Donkey Kong's enemy was beating the crap of Kouga's friends and squishing Yuna to death.

"I'll have you done in no time!" K. Rool hollered.

Yuna was screaming in pain.

"Yuna!" Souma, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden and Aria hollered in unison.

"Leave Yuna-san alone, you big bully!" Sachi and Emma hollered in unison.

"It's King K. Rool, DK's enemy!" Pit hollered.

"That bastard! Nobody hurts Yuna or my friends like that! I'll murder him…" Kouga said.

Then, Pit sprang into action.

"Pit? Where did you go?" Kouga asked.

K. Rool snickered.

"Now hold still while I scrapped you." K. Rool said.

Pit shoots himself like a cannon as he headed straight at K. Rool's belly.

"You're not hurting anyone on my watch, Kremling freak!" Pit hollered.

K. Rool growled.

"W-who is that kid?" Eden thought.

"Y-you're that happy angel, Pit! Eggplant Wizard's enemy and one of the warriors of Chronos!" K. Rool hollered.

"Kouga! Use this chance to find your gem! I'll hold him off!" Pit hollered.

"Thanks! I owe you one, Pit!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga then dashed off.

* * *

"Kouga!" Souma hollered.

Pit became rather determined.

"Give it up, you vicious fiend! Your days of hurting these innocent lives are over!" Pit hollered.

K. Rool began to stand up.

"You think you're tough? Let's find out." K. Rool said.

"Oh, I wouldn't go _that_ far." Pit explained.

Pit and K. Rool collided with each other.

K. Rool tried to slash Pit.

However, Pit was one step ahead.

"Even Eggplant Wizard was more of a challenge!" Pit hollered.

K. Rool grew angry.

"Don't toy with me, angel boy!" K. Rool shouted.

K. Rool did a stance.

"Now, you'll watch my wrath…" K. Rool said.

Then, Pit did an uppercut on K. Rool.

K. Rool felled to his knees.

* * *

"Yeah, you mind if I do that performance of awesomeness, right?" Pit asked, cracking a little joke.

Pit laughed to himself.

"W-who is that angelic person?" Ryuho asked.

"He just beat the literal crap of that giant crocodile…" Souma explained.

Then, Kamek appeared.

"You're really something, K. Rool." Kamek explained, creating an orb for K. Rool.

"You're Kamek! The enemy of Yoshi!" Pit hollered.

Kamek grinned.

"I praised you for letting me show your power. However, do not let it get into your small brain." Kamek explained.

"You should hurry to your home. Before it's too late." Kamek continued.

Pit was rather shocked.

"You mean you're going to destroy my home? Along with Lady Palutena, Viridi and Piko?" Pit asked.

Kamek snickered.

"Not me, brat. Ben Tennyson's enemy, Vilgax is going to do that. Like I said, you best hurry up." Kamek replied.

Kamek and the fallen K. Rool vanished.

"Wait!" Pit hollered.

Pit gritted his teeth.

"Darn…I have to find Kouga and fast…!" Pit said.

Pit went to follow his guts.

"Wait a second! I didn't get the chance to say thank you!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna went to followed Pit.

"Yuna!" Souma hollered.

"That angel boy might take me to Kouga. I have to go." Yuna explained.

"Geez…" Souma said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouga had entered safer ground of Sanctuary.

"I hope Pit is okay fighting against that giant crocodile…" Kouga thought.

"Well, well. What a surprise." Venus said.

Venus appeared in front of Kouga.

"Nice to see you again, Kou-Kou." Venus said.

"Venus!" Kouga hollered.

Venus grinned sharply.

"You thought that for sure you had defeated me. But, you're **dead** wrong." Venus explained.

"Destruction was the one who brought me back. In order to get my revenge." Venus continued.

Kouga gritted.

"I'll take care of Yuki while I'm going for the kill." Venus explained.

"Yuna has nothing to do with this! I beat you once, I can do it again!" Kouga hollered.

"Then, let's stop talking and start throwing down!" Venus hollered.

"Fine by me!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga and Venus punched at will.

* * *

Then, the two broke the tremendous silence.

Kouga and Venus attacked each other viciously.

\- Mahler Chaos! – Venus shouted.

Venus launched his attack on Kouga.

"That settles it then…" Venus said.

To Venus's surprise, Kouga survived.

"I won't let you or Destruction have your way." Kouga said.

\- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga unleashed his powerful attack on Venus.

Venus was caught in the crossfire.

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kouga hollered.

* * *

Then, Kouga's gem has showed itself.

"It's…it's my gem…" Kouga said.

"And it looks like a Pegasus." Kouga said.

Venus stood up.

"I'll let you have this round. However, better watch out." Venus said.

"You're lucky that you and Seiya have a shared universe." Venus pointed out.

Venus vanished.

"Venus, I will protect those that are dear to me." Kouga explained.

Then, Pit appeared.

"Oh. Hey there, Pit." Kouga said.

"We got trouble, Kouga." Pit said.

Kouga was listening to an extent.

"According to Kamek, Vilgax is going to destroy my home of Angel Land. He told me that after I beat the literal crap of K. Rool." Pit explained.

Kouga was surprised.

"Hold the phone. You _beat_ that giant crocodile?" Kouga asked.

Pit slightly blushed.

"When you say that..." Pit replied.

"Then, you must have saved my girlfriend, sister and friends." Kouga explained.

"I thank you for doing that, Pit." Kouga said.

Pit began to slightly blush yet again.

"Maybe, you could sharpen your skills a little and fight alongside us once in a while." Kouga suggested, smirking.

Pit slightly smirked.

"Maybe." Pit said.

Kouga hold onto his gem.

"Alright, hang on. I'm going to use this gem's power to take us to your home." Kouga explained.

Yuna arrived in the scene.

"Made it." Yuna said.

Kouga and Pit vanished.

"Wait! Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"That angel boy said something about Angel Land? What is that?" Yuna thought.

* * *

Yuna met back with Souma and the others, telling them about Angel Land.

They later found out that Angel Land is a mythological place above the clouds. They decided to travel in the territory. Hoping to find Kouga there.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here is the sixth chapter to Deishinta! Dan, Drago and Guren (Bravenwolf) are at Bayview, hoping to find Dan's gem. Dan and Drago vs. Naga. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bayview!

* * *

After K. Rool failed his task as he had gotten his butt beaten by Pit; Kamek was forced to bring back to the headquarters of Destruction.

Kamek then dropped K. Rool to the ground.

"I can't believe you! You got your ass kicked by a lowly angel boy!" Kamek hollered.

K. Rool then stood up.

"Hey! If he wasn't that strong, I would have clobbered him!" K. Rool hollered.

Kamek then made gestures at K. Rool as Vilgax turned to Vilius.

"So tell me why I am heading to Angel Land again?" Vilgax asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to test out that angel boy's power. Word is that he is the weaker of the heroes just like Eggplant Wizard on our side." Vilius replied.

Vilgax then created a portal.

"Let's see on he is made up." Vilgax explained.

Vilgax then jumped into the portal, heading towards Angel Land.

K. Rool then spoke to Destruction.

"Please, Lord Destruction. I want to get back into the fray." K. Rool said.

Destruction remained rather quiet.

"Not yet, K. Rool. You still got that big ape to handle." Destruction said.

"Besides, I am handling Van Kleiss his assignment." Destruction added.

Van Kleiss appeared before K. Rool.

"So sad that you must wait, K. Rool." Van Kleiss explained.

K. Rool viciously growled in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan, Drago and Guren/Bravenwolf had arrived safely in Bayview.

"This place is really amazing. Much more than back at Benham City." Guren explained.

Dan nodded in agreement.

"Pretty neat, right?" Dan asked.

Then, Drago had spotted something.

"Dan, look!" Drago hollered.

Dan then grabbed his binoculars.

"Snap! That shadow! Naga must be near!" Dan hollered.

Dan then turned his binoculars to the other side, seeing his friends.

"Shun, Marucho, Taylean, Tristar, Rune, Julie and Alice are looking for us." Dan explained.

Guren then hold onto his cobrick cube.

"Dan, you and Drago go after your enemy. I'll handle your friends." Guren said.

Dan blinked his eyes.

"You sure, Guren?" Dan asked.

Guren sheepishly smiled.

"It would be a piece of cake." Guren replied.

"Alright, be careful, Guren. Let's go, Dan!" Drago said.

Dan nodded at his partner.

"Right, Drago!" Dan hollered.

Dan began to clutch Drago as the two were on their way.

* * *

Guren then went to go distract Dan's friends.

"I can't track Dan's aroma. Maybe he and Drago went further than we initially thought." Alice explained.

Shun, Marucho, Rune and Julie agreed with Alice.

"Yeah, maybe."Rune commented.

Then, Guren approached Dan's friends.

"Hey there, little boy. Are you new?" Julie asked.

Guren began to slightly blush.

"I'm not that little." Guren commented.

Shun then suspected Guren.

"Tell me something. Do you know where our friends went to?" Shun asked.

Guren began to shiver a bit.

Guren then held up his cobrick cube as he transformed into Bravenwolf.

"If you want answers, you might as well defeat me first." Bravenwolf commented.

Shun and Marucho took out their gate cards as their respective partners leaped onto their shoulders.

"With pleasure!" Marucho hollered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan and Drago were at the east side of Bayview.

"I could have sworn that Naga was here." Drago explained.

Then, Naga had appeared from the horizon.

"You're…" Dan said.

"Naga." Drago confirmed.

Naga began to snicker.

"So you come to die like my sister, Drago?" Naga asked.

Dan began to grit his teeth.

"Do you dare talk about Wyvern like that!" Drago snapped.

"So, tell me, Drago. Why are you and Dan Kuso are aligning yourselves with Chronos?" Naga asked.

Dan began to smirk.

"Isn't obvious? To stop you and Destruction so we can protect the bridge of all worlds." Dan replied.

Drago agreed with Dan.

"We're settling this now, Naga!" Drago hollered.

Naga began to snicker.

"Throw your gate card by the river, Dan Kuso. Drago and I will do battle in the skies." Naga commented.

Dan simply gritted his teeth at Naga.

"Do it, Dan. If it means throwing it all for the gem." Drago said.

Dan nodded at his partner.

* * *

Dan threw his gate card into the river.

Dan then clutched his partner.

-Bakugan Brawl! – Dan hollered.

Drago then went onto the field.

\- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form into his natural state.

"Go, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Drago roared with all of his might.

Drago and Naga immediately clashed with each other.

Naga began to slam Drago into his breached.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

Drago then gave Dan the signal.

"Do it, Dan." Drago said.

Dan nodded his head.

Dan then rose up an ability card.

-Ability Activate! – Dan hollered.

\- Dragon Astral! – Dan hollered.

500 G power was added to Drago's status.

Drago unleashed his might on Naga.

Naga was overthrown.

"That's game!" Dan hollered.

Drago began to roar viciously.

Drago then returned to Dan's hand.

* * *

"Way to go, buddy." Dan said.

"No. We had done it together, Dan." Drago commented.

Then, a light began to surface.

It was Dan's gem.

"It's my gem. It has the symbol of Pyrus." Dan said.

Then, Naga stood up from the river.

"Count yourselves lucky. Destruction will still prevail." Naga explained.

Naga then entered a portal, heading back to Destruction.

* * *

Guren then met back with Dan and Drago.

"Hey, Guren. Dude, you all bruised up." Dan commented.

Guren sheepishly smiled.

"Don't worry, it happens. I didn't spill the beans to your friends." Guren said.

Then, Guren looked at Dan's gem.

"Looks like you got your gem." Guren said.

Dan nodded his head.

"We won't let Destruction succeed. We better get to your world." Dan commented.

Guren nodded his head.

"To Benham City we go." Guren said.

Dan then used the power of his gem to transport himself, Drago and Guren to Benham City.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Dan and Guren, Runo had followed them.

"That little kid was with Dan and Drago? And...Benham City?" Runo thought.

Runo immediately contacted her friends, telling them of a place that Dan and Drago had gone off to.

They began to waste in time in jumping into the inter-dimensional machine at Alice's house in Moscow. Hoping that they would get to Dan.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here is the seventh chapter to Deishinta! DK, Banjo and Kazooie were still on the hunt for DK's gem on Donkey Kong Island. DK vs. K. Rool. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Donkey Kong Island!

* * *

DK, Banjo and Kazooie were still searching for the gem on Donkey Kong Island.

"We had been trekking and trekking and still no sign of a gem." Kazooie explained.

Banjo's stomach began to growl like crazy.

"I'm starting to get hungry." Banjo commented.

Then, Kazooie spotted something.

"Banjo! I think that's Xemnas, Sora's enemy!" Kazooie hollered.

Banjo almost munched onto his hand.

"Sorry, DK! We'll catch up!" Banjo hollered.

Therefore, Banjo and Kazooie went to go spy on Xemnas.

"Alright, but, be careful, guys!" DK hollered.

DK then focused his attention towards Crocodile Isle.

"I should take my own words into retrospective. K. Rool is waiting. And so is my gem." DK thought.

DK immediately made his leave.

* * *

Diddy, his girlfriend, Dixie Kong, her sister, Tiny Kong, Funky Kong, DK's brother, Candy Kong, DK's girlfriend as well as Cranky Kong, DK's grandfather had spotted DK taking a raft to Crocodile Isle.

"See, Cranky? That's DK on a raft, heading towards Crocodile Isle!" Diddy hollered.

Cranky forcefully gritted his teeth.

"Dog gong it! He can't still for one minute!" Cranky hollered.

The other Kongs then glared at Cranky.

"Shouldn't you be at least worried about DK?" Tiny asked.

Candy became worried.

"Should we go after him?" Candy asked.

Funky nodded his head.

"Absolutely." Funky replied.

Dixie then turned to Diddy.

"He might be going after K. Rool." Dixie explained.

Diddy nodded in agreement.

"Hang tight, DK. We're coming to helped you out." Diddy commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Banjo and Kazooie began to hide onto a bush. Spying on Xemnas.

"This is rather irritating, Plasmius. Hao, Dedede, Venus and Naga had lost and the heroes have already gotten four gems to boot. Don't even know why Destruction is keeping them around. " Xemnas explained.

Xemnas was speaking to Vlad through a device.

"Patience, Xemnas. It's not all bad at it seems. There's a rumour going around of a backup plan." Vlad explained.

This caught Xemnas as well as Banjo and Kazooie's attention.

"Backup plan?" Xemnas asked.

Vlad nodded his head.

"Destruction intends to kidnap the lovers of Daniel and his comrades so that they can easily surrender without any hesitation." Vlad explained.

Banjo and Kazooie became rather shocked.

"Kidnapping?" Kazooie asked.

"Loved ones? As well as surrendering?" Banjo asked.

Banjo and Kazooie began to left in a hurry.

"DK!" Banjo and Kazooie hollered in unison.

Xemnas began to turn his head, in his mind, could had spotted snoopers. But, shrugged it off immediately.

* * *

DK had arrived safely inside of the Kremling's fortress.

"Alright. I shouldn't be close-minded for this." DK commented.

Then, K. Rool appeared in front of DK.

"You damn right you shouldn't!" K. Rool hollered.

"K. Rool! I'm surprised that you're still standing after getting the word that Pit creamed your scaly ass!" DK hollered.

That made K. Rool irritated once DK had mentioned Pit's name in front of his presence.

"That angel boy was lucky!" K. Rool hollered.

K. Rool began to snicker.

"I bet you're here for the gem?" K. Rool asked.

DK smirked.

"Lucky guess." DK replied.

K. Rool began to do a stance.

"Well, I am not going down so easily." K. Rool explained.

DK began to crunch his knuckles.

"Says you. That means more leftovers for me." DK explained.

K. Rool charged at DK.

"Say your prayers, K. Rool!" DK hollered.

* * *

DK and K. Rool had engaged into battle.

DK gave K. Rool a heavy punch.

K. Rool tried to slash DK. However, the ape began to dodge.

DK immediately kicked K. Rool afterwards.

DK then took out his bongos.

"No! You wouldn't!" K Rool hollered.

DK began to grin.

"This will shut you up, K. Rool!" DK hollered.

DK began to flex his muscles.

\- Bonanza Kong Rush! - DK hollered.

DK began to beat his bongos rather rapidly. Giving K. Rool the run of his money.

DK began to do a back flip and struck a flexing pose.

* * *

Then, DK saw something bright.

It was his gem.

"It's my gem. It even has my initials." DK said.

DK began to tap onto his gem.

"With this, it now makes five gems that we have now." DK commented.

K. Rool began to grit his teeth.

"K. Rool, head back to my headquarters. I have a special task in mind." Destruction said, speaking with K. Rool via telepathy.

K. Rool began to snicker.

"I won't forget this, Donkey Kong!" K. Rool hollered.

K. Rool then vanished.

"Wait! I'm not finished with you, K. Rool!" DK hollered.

* * *

Then, Banjo and Kazooie had arrived.

"There you guys are! Something wrong?" DK asked.

Banjo was out of breath.

"I-I need a breather." Banjo commented.

"DK, we have a huge bombshell to give you." Kazooie replied.

Banjo began to breathe in. Kazooie simply glared at Banjo as she took over.

"We saw flawlessly flawless speaking to Count Dracula. Something that it involves kidnapping loved ones." Kazooie explained.

DK became rather shocked.

"Loved ones? You mean like Candy?" DK asked.

Banjo and Kazooie nodded their heads.

"We can't let happen, right?" DK asked.

"We better head to your world so that we could protect it in a heartbeat." DK explained.

Banjo and Kazooie nodded their heads at one another as they agreed with DK.

"Great. Let's head to Spiral Mountain." Banjo and Kazooie said in unison.

DK began to use the power of his gem to bring forth a portal.

DK, Banjo and Kazooie immediately jumped into the portal, heading towards Spiral Mountain.

* * *

"DK!" Candy hollered.

Diddy began to touch the portal.

"DK was with Banjo and his best friend, Kazooie." Diddy confirmed.

Dixie and Tiny began to blink their eyes.

"Banjo?" Dixie asked.

"You mean that large honey bear who helped you against Wizpig? And the same one that we replaced alongside your other friend, Conker in the remake?' Tiny asked.

Diddy nodded his head.

"Haven't seen Banjo in a while." Diddy replied.

Cranky then stomped onto his walking stick.

"I say that we followed DK into this Spiral Mountain!" Cranky hollered.

The other Kongs became rather surprised but agreed nevertheless.

"Guess that decides it." Funky commented.

The other Kongs jumped into the portal, following DK alongside Banjo and Kazooie to Spiral Mountain.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here is the eighth chapter to Deishinta! On Yoshi's Island, Yoshi and Sora were still looking for the gem. Yoshi vs. Kamek. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Yoshi's Island!

* * *

Yoshi and Sora were continuing to search for the gem on Yoshi's Island.

"Never knew this place was so tropical." Sora commented.

Yoshi quietly nodded his head.

"Trust me. It's not all that grand." Yoshi commented.

Yoshi was lost in thought.

"Why did Destruction recruited Kamek anyway?" Yoshi thought.

Yoshi's nose began to twitch.

"Yoshi. It's your gem, right?" Sora asked.

Yoshi nodded.

"You better hurried along. I'll hold off things here." Sora commented.

Yoshi smiled.

"Thanks, Sora." Yoshi said.

Yoshi then hurried to find his gem in the deepest parts of the island.

* * *

Then, Sora spotted a swarm of Yoshis including Koopa and Birdo, Yoshi's love interest.

"Whoa. So many Yoshis. They must be looking for Yoshi." Sora said.

Then, many Piranha Plants and Shy Guys have blocked the passage of Birdo, Koopa and the multi-colour Yoshis.

Sora then took out his keyblade.

"Looks like I found something to passed the time." Sora commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi had entered the grassy area of Yoshi's Island.

"If I'm right...the gem should be here..." Yoshi said.

Then, Yoshi noticed some magic as he began to dodge it.

"And so am I!" Kamek hollered.

"Kamek!" Yoshi hollered.

Yoshi and Kamek began to circle around each other.

"Tell me something, Kamek. Why did Destruction recruited you?" Yoshi asked.

Kamek began to laugh.

"Same with you with Chronos, Yoshi. It is because you wanted to take a breather and go with the flow?" Kamek asked.

Yoshi grew rather quiet.

"I thought so. Just like the annoying life form that you are." Kamek commented.

Then, Yoshi gritted.

"I had just enough of you, Shorty! We're going to end this now!" Yoshi hollered.

Kamek grew angry with Yoshi.

"I'll show you who is short!" Kamek hollered.

Yoshi and Kamek immediately clashed with each other.

* * *

Yoshi began to dash on top of Kamek with his feet.

Afterwards, Kamek pauperized Yoshi.

Then, Yoshi used his tongue to capture Kamek in his grasp.

Yoshi then turned Kamek into an egg.

Kamek used his staff to break free as he created a meteorite shower towards Yoshi.

Yoshi then dodged the shower as he kicked Kamek way high up.

Kamek then used one last resort. Casting a deadly spell on Yoshi.

Kamek landed on his feet.

"Good riddance." Kamek commented.

Then, Yoshi emerged from the dust, with a pair of wings.

Yoshi became a Super Dragon.

"Don't count yourself out just yet." Yoshi commented.

Kamek's mouth began to drop.

"Ah crud! I forgot about your Final Smash!" Kamek hollered.

Yoshi flew unto the air as he shoots multiple fireballs at Kamek.

Kamek fell onto his feet.

Yoshi then returned to his normal state afterwards.

Yoshi then did a victory sign.

"I will protect the peace!" Yoshi hollered.

* * *

A light has appeared.

It was Yoshi's gem.

"It's my gem. And, it's an egg." Yoshi said.

Yoshi began to touch his gem.

Yoshi then turned to Kamek.

"You know my answer is, Kamek? To stop you and Destruction by any means necessary!" Yoshi said.

Kamek began to dust himself.

"Yeah, you got six gems now. So what? Destruction is still going to win." Kamek explained.

Kamek then casted a portal back to Destruction's lair.

"I'm going to make that he doesn't." Yoshi said.

Yoshi smiled.

"Why do you think I have been protecting Mario and Luigi from the likes of you?" Yoshi asked.

* * *

Sora then came afterwards.

"Hey, Sora!" Yoshi hollered.

Sora then glanced at Yoshi's gem.

"I see you found your gem?" Sora asked.

"Yep!" Yoshi replied.

Then, Yoshi heard something.

"Yoshi!" Birdo hollered.

Yoshi could see his friends at a far distance.

"Birdo?" Yoshi asked.

Yoshi turned to Sora.

"I kind of saved your friends from the many blockages." Sora replied.

Yoshi then hugged Sora.

"Thanks, man!" Yoshi hollered.

Sora then leaped onto Yoshi's back.

"Let's head to your world, Sora!" Yoshi hollered.

Sora nodded his head.

"Here we come, Destiny Islands!" Sora hollered.

Yoshi began to lift up his gem into the air to create a portal.

Yoshi and Sora jumped into the portal. Heading towards Destiny Islands.

* * *

Birdo and Koopa had caught up. But, had reached too late.

"I smelled Yoshi's scent. He was here." Koopa commented.

Birdo then looked towards the portal.

"We have to make sure Yoshi is doing alright." Birdo commented.

Therefore, Birdo and Koopa jumped into the portal. Hoping to find Yoshi in one piece.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here is the ninth chapter to Deishinta! Pit and Kouga have arrived on Angel Land in order to fend off Vilgax, the enemy of Ben Tennyson. Pit vs. Eggplant Wizard as well as Kouga vs. Vilgax. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Angel Land!

* * *

Vilgax, Ben's enemy had arrived in Angel Land. Causing havoc towards its inhabitants.

Palutena and Viridi were badly hurt.

"Where did this extra-terrestrial came from?" Viridi asked.

Palutena tried to regain consciousness.

"I...I don't know..." Palutena replied.

Vilgax then walked up to Piko, a young angel girl who bears some resemblance to Pit.

Vilgax began to hold Piko up.

"Piko!" Palutena hollered.

Vilgax grinned viciously.

"A weakling. Well, we can change that momentarily." Vilgax commented.

Piko was screaming in fear.

Then, Kouga appeared out of nowhere as he attacked Vilgax.

"In a muskrat's jaw that you won't!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga had saved Piko in the process as he landed on his feet.

Palutena and Viridi became rather shocked upon seeing Kouga.

"A human wearing armour?" Viridi asked.

"Of the Zodiac constellation?" Palutena asked.

* * *

Pit was watching from a very far distance.

"Thanks, Kouga. I guess that this makes us even. I got to do my part and take things from here." Pit thought.

Pit immediately flew off to find his gem.

Piko immediately spotted Pit.

"Lady Palutena! There's Pit! I'm going after him!" Piko hollered.

Piko immediately flew off after Pit.

"Piko! It's reckless to go alone!" Palutena hollered.

Viridi began to smirk.

"Well, she is the other component to Pit's heart after all." Viridi commented.

* * *

Vilgax focuses his attention on Kouga.

"You're the enemy of Venus?" Vilgax asked.

Kouga began to do a stance.

"Ben must have had his hands full on you." Kouga replied.

Vilgax then took out his sword.

Kouga and Vilgax then engaged into a heated battle.

* * *

Vilgax tried to slash Kouga.

However, Kouga had dodged every single movement.

\- Pegasus Senkou Ken! – Kouga hollered.

Kouga used his finisher against Vilgax.

* * *

Vilgax was thrown into the pillars of Angel Land.

Kouga began to crunch his knuckles.

"I suggest that you leave quietly." Kouga warned.

Then, Kouga heard something.

"Kouga!" Souma hollered.

Kouga had recognized Souma's voice.

"Souma? He and the others must have followed us here." Kouga commented.

Vilgax then stood up.

"Unfortunately for you, I got a date with destiny against my arch-nemesis." Vilgax said.

Vilgax then jumped into the portal, heading towards Bellwood.

Kouga began to become worried about Pit.

"Got to check on Pit." Kouga said.

Kouga began to run off.

Yuna went after Kouga.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

The other Bronze Saints and Aria were about to followed Yuna's example.

"Kouga! Stop going all over the place and tell us what is happening so that we can help!" Souma hollered.

Then, Palutena stopped Souma in his tracks.

"I could tell that you and your friends are not from around here. How about that we do an interrogation?" Palutena asked.

Aria and the Bronze Saints were confused.

"Interrogation?" Aria and the Bronze Saints asked in unison.

Souma began to grumble a bit.

"I guess we could go through that." Souma commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piko has lost sight of Pit.

Piko began to hover down.

"Where did Pit fly off to? He just disappeared out of the blue somewhere." Piko commented.

Then, Yuna walked to Piko.

"Pit? It's that the name of that angel boy?" Yuna asked.

Piko was surprised to see Yuna.

"W-who are you?" Piko asked.

Yuna gracefully smiled at Piko.

"My name is Yuna. Aquila Yuna. One of the humans that protects Athena as her many Saints." Yuna said, introducing herself to Piko.

Piko began to blink her eyes.

"Athena? Saints?" Piko asked.

Yuna nodded her head.

"Not that much of a while ago, that angel boy who must have been a friend of yours came into my world and saved my life from a large crocodile. He must be working together with my boyfriend, Pegasus Kouga." Yuna commented.

Piko became surprised herself.

"Kouga? You mean that is the name of the armour-wearing boy who saved my life from that scary alien?" Piko asked.

Yuna and Piko then realized that they are similar to one another as both boys had saved each other's lives.

Yuna then hold onto Piko's arms.

"Do you know where he went? Please tell me." Yuna said.

Then, Piko began to gasp.

Yuna became confused.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

Piko was still in fear mode.

"B-behind you." Piko replied.

Yuna then turned around and saw Dedede standing behind them.

"W-who are you?" Yuna asked.

Dedede snickered.

"Have a good sleep, girls." Dedede commented.

Dedede then rose up his hammer. Unleashing a deadly knockout gas.

"K-knockout gas..." Yuna commented.

Both Yuna and Piko were knocked out.

"Well, that was easy." Dedede said.

Dedede then picked up both the unconscious Yuna and Piko.

"Destruction, it's me. Get ready to be amazed, because, I just collected two of the sixteen girls." Dedede commented.

* * *

Pit had safely entered the far corners of the Underworld.

"The Underworld, huh?" Pit asked.

Pit could feel that his gem was here.

Then, Eggplant Wizard had appeared in front of Pit.

"Nice of you to dropped by, Pit." Eggplant Wizard commented.

"Eggplant Wizard!" Pit hollered.

Eggplant Wizard began to snicker.

"What happened, Eggplant Wizard? You used to be a sub-boss that I couldn't take seriously. Now you are in cohorts with Destruction?" Pit asked.

Eggplant Wizard began to smirk.

"Oh, he gave me an offer that I just couldn't refuse. Starting with the given the status that I have been thriving for many years." Eggplant Wizard explained.

Pit became rather confused.

"So, what you're saying is that you are done being second fiddle to Medusa?" Pit asked.

Eggplant Wizard then began to cut to the chase.

"Let's give a clearance about something, Pit. We both know that we are the weaker ones on both sides." Eggplant Wizard explained.

Pit became rather stunned and shocked once Eggplant Wizard had told him that.

"W-what?" Pit asked.

Eggplant Wizard began to mock Pit.

"So you're days of being so lucky is over. What do you think that our comrades are advancing in strength? Even those friends of a pink puffball and starfish that you have?" Eggplant Wizard asked.

Pit had just had enough of Eggplant Wizard's taunts.

"That is not true! Even if I am the weakest of my comrades, I am still able to take you down!" Pit hollered.

Eggplant Wizard began to smile.

"Then, prove it by fighting against me." Eggplant Wizard commented.

Pit took out his bow. Pit split them into blades afterwards.

"With pleasure." Pit said.

Thus, a battle between Pit and Eggplant Wizard emerged.

* * *

Pit and Eggplant Wizard clashed with one another.

Pit began to slash Eggplant Wizard.

Eggplant Wizard used his staff to overthrow Pit.

Pit was thrown into the ground.

Eggplant Wizard then used his magic to turned Pit into an eggplant.

Eggplant Wizard began to snicker.

Then, the Eggplant began to sprouted wings. Pit emerged from his fate.

"I'm not falling for lame trick again!" Pit hollered.

Pit began to grab a Smash ball.

"Equipped!" Pit hollered.

Pit becomes equipped with the Wings of Pegasus and the Magic Mirror.

Then, he proceeds in equipping the Arrow of Light.

\- Three Sacred Treasures! - Pit hollered.

Pit began to fire enhanced arrows at Eggplant Wizard. Giving him plenty of damage.

Pit then returned to his normal state.

Pit began to spin the Palutena bow as he raised it up into the air.

"That was easy!" Pit hollered.

* * *

A light began to surface itself.

It was Pit's gem.

It resembled Pit's bow and arrow.

Pit began to touch his gem.

"I found my gem. But I am worthy of it?" Pit asked.

Pit turned to Eggplant Wizard.

"There's a major difference between us, Eggplant Wizard. You fight for power while I fight for justice and peace. That is what a hero should be." Pit explained.

Eggplant Wizard then stood up.

"Keep telling yourself that. You'll never reach Destruction." Eggplant Wizard commented.

Eggplant Wizard then vanished.

"Eggplant Wizard!" Pit hollered.

Pit began to frown, still wrecked from what Eggplant Wizard had told him earlier.

"Darn..." Pit said.

* * *

Pit headed outside, where Kouga was waiting for him.

"There you are! You had given me quite the scare." Kouga said.

Pit was lost in thought.

"Yeah...sorry..." Pit said.

Kouga noticed Pit's expression.

"Anything bothering you?" Kouga asked.

Pit couldn't get that word out of his mind.

'It's just...Eggplant Wizard just told me that I was weak. I don't know. He could be right about that. I am nowhere near in the level of Seiya, DK and the others. Maybe I am just a burden to all of you and to this mission." Pit explained.

Kouga then consulted Pit.

"Eggplant Wizard told you that?" Kouga asked.

Pit nodded his head.

"He is just a mere fruit. And one of Destruction's henchmen to top that. He was trying to mess with your head." Kouga explained.

Kouga began to gallop on Pit.

"And as far as I'm concerned, you're gotten a lot stronger since we started on this mission! You're not a burden to anyone. Especially not to me. You're an important member of the team. You have the biggest heart than anyone that I had met." Kouga said.

Pit began to blush.

"Yeah! You're right about that!" Pit hollered.

Kouga and Pit began to hold onto their gems.

"Well. We completed our task. Let's returned to Chronos' Shrine and wait for Seiya and the others there." Kouga explained.

"Good plan. Gems, take us to Lady Chronos!" Pit hollered.

Kouga and Pit used the power of their gems to transport them back to Chronos' Shrine.

* * *

Dark Pit, Pit's lookalike and rival had witnessed the entire thing.

"Chronos' Shrine?" Dark Pit asked.

* * *

Dark Pit went to report to Palutena.

"So, Pit and that armour-wearing boy are working together after all?" Viridi asked.

Palutena began to rub on Dark Pit's face.

"Nice work, Pittoo." Palutena said.

Dark Pit began to grumble.

"Don't call me that." Dark Pit grumbled.

Palutena began to ponder.

"Actually, that name sounds familiar." Palutena pondered.

Palutena then turned to the Bronze Saints and Aria as she called off the interrogation.

"How about we simply joined forces to trek into this Shrine of Chronos and find our friends?" Palutena asked.

The Bronze Saints were quite open to that idea.

"Thank you, ma'am. It would mean a lot to us finding my brother and the angel boy together." Aria said.

Palutena simply smiled at Aria.

Palutena began to get to work.

"I'll provide the rougher work." Palutena commented.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints alongside Aria have joined forces with Palutena and her army in order to find Chronos' Shrine. As well as finding Kouga and Pit together.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! Here is the tenth chapter to Deishinta! Ben and Rex continued their search for the gem in Bellwood. Ben vs. Vilgax. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bellwood!

* * *

Destruction had assembled his army in his headquarters.

"So I had a well-dreaded thought that would deem the only option. That only option is to kidnapped the heroes' lovers and used them as sacrifices to create a new utopia in my image." Destruction explained.

Destruction's ideal had intrigued the villains.

"So the main reason to kidnap the lovers of our foes is that they could hand over the gems without hesitation?" Hades asked.

Destruction began to smile in a devilish fashion.

"You are absolutely correct, Hades." Destruction replied.

Dedede then appeared through a portal, grabbing onto the unconscious Yuna and Piko.

"And we just collected our first two girls!" Dedede hollered.

* * *

Ben and Rex were still playing hide-and-side in finding the gem.

"Man, I know that it's your world, Ben...But, this is going to be hopeless if we don't find that gem." Rex commented.

Ben nodded his head.

"I hear you." Ben said.

Ben then spotted Rook along with his grandfather, Max Tennyson, his cousin, Gwen Tennyson, his friend Kevin Levin and his girlfriend Kai Green looking for him.

"Ah man! It's going to be over for me soon!" Ben hollered.

Ben then immediately sensed Vilgax.

"Vilgax." Ben said.

Ben then put his hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Hey, Rex. Could you stall my family and friends in the meantime?" Ben asked.

Rex nodded his head.

"Sure thing. Go ahead and find your gem, man." Rex replied.

Ben immediately headed to the abandoned construction site of Bellwood.

Rex began to breathe in a bit.

"Alright. Here we go." Rex commented.

Gwen then spotted Rex.

"Hey, Grandpa. I see a guy with a pair of goggles." Gwen commented.

Max nodded his head.

"Maybe he knows where Ben had gone." Max said.

Rex began to gulp.

"Ah snicker doodles." Rex said.

Then, Kevin attacked Rex.

"Alright, goggle head. Where did Tennyson went off to?" Kevin asked.

Gwen became rather upset.

"Kevin. That is not the proper way to..." Gwen said.

Rex began to smirk.

"I don't know on what you're talking about." Rex replied.

Kevin became rather irritated.

"You know! I can feel it!" Kevin hollered.

Rex then removed Kevin from his space.

"Love to chat, but I'm going to sight-see." Rex explained.

Rex then the power of his nanites to make the Rex Ride. A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels.

Rex then drove off at high speed.

The others were shocked on how someone that could use the power of machines in his own free will.

"Nice going, Kevin. We just lost the only key on where my cousin went." Gwen commented.

Therefore, the others went to followed Rex.

"For the record, Gwen, I was shocked as you were." Kevin commented.

Kai became worried for Ben's safety.

"Hope Ben is doing okay." Kai commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben had reached safely to the construction site of Bellwood.

"Now, if I was a big scary and ugly alien like Vilgax, where would I appear from?" Ben asked.

Then, Vilgax then appeared in front of Ben. Crushing many pillars.

"And right on cue." Ben said.

Vilgax approached Ben.

"So. Looks like that the tides had called upon us once more, Tennyson." Vilgax explained.

Ben began to smirk.

"We fought so many times ever since I was ten, Vilgax. What makes this one different from our previous battles?" Ben asked.

Vilgax devilishly grinned.

"It's because I gained the upper hand now. Thanks to Destruction." Vilgax replied.

Vilgax tried to attack Ben. However, Ben flipped back a couple steps.

"If you think Destruction is going to win this war, he has another thing coming! Because my friends and I are going to stop him at all cost!" Ben hollered.

Ben began to touch his Omnitrix, dialling an alien.

Ben began to smirk with great courage.

"Prepare to eat my dust!" Ben hollered.

Ben began to smash into his Omnitrix as he transformed into the alien, Four Arms.

Vilgax began to take out his sword.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Vilgax." Four Arms commented.

A battle between Ben and Vilgax has emerged.

* * *

Four Arms used his strength to attacked Vilgax.

Vilgax was one step ahead of Four Arms.

"This is the end for you, Tennyson." Vilgax commented.

Four Arms then emerged from the rubble cement.

"I would like to think otherwise, Vilgax." Four Arms said.

Four Arms then picked a large truck as he used it to smashed Vilgax to smithereens.

The Omnitrix symbol began to flash rapidly as Four Arms turned back to Ben.

"It's Hero Time!" Ben hollered.

* * *

A light had surfaced.

Ben had found his gem.

"Well, look at that? My gem's sparkling bright." Ben commented.

Ben began to touch his gem.

"And it has the symbol of the Omnitrix." Ben commented.

Vilgax began to stand up.

"Make way for a path of justice, Vilgax. Destruction is going down." Ben explained.

Vilgax began to bluff on what Ben had just told him.

"Oh, the fight has just started, Tennyson." Vilgax said.

Vilgax then took his leave.

Rex came afterwards.

"I supposed that it's a success of an accomplished task?" Rex asked.

Ben nodded his head.

"That's right!" Ben replied.

Ben and Rex fist-bumped each other.

"Ben! Where are you?" Max asked.

Ben had a shocked reaction on his face.

"Grandpa Max?" Ben asked.

Rex sheepishly smiled.

"I tried to give them the lease." Rex replied.

"Well, we better give them a bigger lease. We're literally on a roll in getting the gems." Ben commented.

Rex nodded his head.

"Time to go to my world then." Rex commented.

Ben then used the power of his gem to bring forth a portal.

Ben and Rex jumped into the portal. Heading towards Rex's Earth. Namely Providence.

* * *

Max and the others had arrived. But they were too late.

"A portal?" Gwen asked.

Rook began to inspected the portal.

"That boy in the red jacket must be working with Ben." Rook explained.

"But where to?" Kevin asked.

Max began to charge his Plumber equipment.

"We better find out on where this portal leads to." Max replied.

The others agreed with Max.

"Hang on, Ben. We'll be there soon." Kai commented.

Therefore, Max began to lead the others towards the other Earth. Hoping to reunite with Ben in moment's time.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Here is the eleventh chapter to Deishinta! Danny and Jake are indefinitely still on the verge in claiming the gem in Amity Park. Danny vs. Vlad. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Amity Park!

* * *

Danny and Jake were still at their wits end in finding the gem in Amity Park.

Danny and Jake were flying through the city.

"I think that it's pretty cool to be partnered with someone who has unique powers like me." Danny commented.

Jake nodded his head.

"Totally! We should get some fries once this battle is over!" Jake hollered.

Then, Danny's Ghost Sense had appeared within a heartbeat.

Danny could sense Vlad.

"You may want to hold on that thought, dude." Danny explained.

Jake could easily tell.

"If it's Vlad, there's no rush, man." Jake commented.

Danny nodded his head.

"Thanks, Jake." Danny said.

Danny immediately flew off to Vlad's former mansion.

* * *

Then, Jake had a clear view of Danny's family and friends.

"Where did Danny go to anyway?" Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister asked.

Sam and Tucker were not exactly sure at the very most.

"We don't have a clue. He was just taken out without any explanation." Tucker replied.

Jake became really curious.

"Are those people Danny's loved ones?" Jake thought.

"Well, we better find him and fast." Jack Fenton commented, father of Danny and Jazz replied.

Maddie Fenton agreed with her husband.

"If anything happens to our son...I don't know what to do." Maddie explained.

Jake began to rub onto his palms.

"Time to do some distracting." Jake commented.

Jake began to breathe fire onto the lights, creating a major blockage in the streets.

"Great. Something to block us." Sam commented.

Then, Jake had appeared in front of Sam, Tucker and the Fentons.

"Who is that?" Tucker asked.

Jake tried to act proud.

"You folks won't get by with this fire around. You best better stay here." Jake replied.

Jake then took his leave.

That made everyone else curious.

"Did that boy had unique powers just like Danny?" Jazz asked.

Everyone had nodded.

Maddie then out of the fire extinguisher.

Maddie immediately discarded the fire.

"We better see on what that dragon boy will lead us." Maddie commented.

Therefore, the Fentons alongside Sam and Tucker went to track down Jake.

* * *

Danny had arrived in the outside of Vlad's former mansion in Madison, Wisconsin.

"I have a hunch that my gem is here." Danny commented.

Then, Vlad appeared in front of Danny.

"Well, you are right about that, Daniel." Vlad said.

Danny began to charge up his Ghost Ray.

"Plasmius!" Danny hollered.

Vlad began to become smug.

"Now, now. You shouldn't be at least shocked to see me, Daniel." Vlad explained.

Danny, however, felt otherwise.

"Well, for one thing. Why joined up with Destruction?" Danny asked.

Danny began to grit his teeth.

"You only work with somebody else when it's beneficial for you." Danny commented.

Vlad began to smirk.

"What else? To get my never-ending revenge on you." Vlad replied.

Vlad began to grin his teeth.

"It's the perfect way to redeem myself in the greatest way possible." Vlad explained.

Danny did not believe that. As he never believes on what Vlad says anyway.

"Well, news flash! Destruction's motives are going to crushed by us; the warriors of Chronos!" Danny commented.

Vlad began to doubt that very much.

Danny and Vlad engaged into battle.

* * *

Danny tied to punched Vlad.

However, Vlad gave Danny a punch of his own.

Vlad tried to use a barrier barrage on Danny.

However, Danny had dodged with great ease.

Danny began used his Energy Strike on Vlad.

Danny and Vlad were evenly matched with each other.

Vlad began to breathe heavily.

"Well, this is a sign of my victory. You're toast now, fruit loop." Danny commented.

Danny began to use his Ghostly Wail on Vlad.

Vlad was thrown a few steps back.

Danny had tired himself out.

"I will never back down from a fight!" Danny hollered.

* * *

Then, a light had surfaced.

It was Danny's gem.

"Sweet! I got my gem!" Danny hollered.

Danny began to observe his gem.

"It even has my emblem logo." Danny commented.

Danny began to touch his gem.

"You should crawl back to Destruction, Vlad. Because, we are coming for his leftovers too." Danny commented.

Vlad began to dust himself.

"This is only the warm-up, Daniel. You will fall to Destruction's wrath." Vlad commented.

Vlad vanished into thin air, heading back to Destruction.

* * *

Jake had spotted Danny in one piece.

"You alright, Danny?" Jake asked.

Danny nodded his head.

"I will be once we settled the score with Destruction." Danny replied.

Jake nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's your world now?" Danny asked.

"You know it!" Jake hollered.

Danny then used the power of his gem to bring forth a portal.

Danny and Jake then jumped into the portal. Heading towards New York City.

* * *

The Fentons alongside Sam and Tucker had arrived too late once Danny had already left.

"That red dragon led us to Vlad's old mansion?" Jack asked.

Jazz began to the touched the portal.

"Where does this portal lead to?" Jazz asked.

Jack, Maddie, Sam and Tucker then came closer to where Jazz was.

"Do you think that Danny went through that?" Tucker asked.

Sam was certain for sure.

"Only one way to find out." Sam replied.

Therefore, the Fentons alongside Danny's friends decided to travel towards the portal. Hoping to find Danny in the Burroughs of New York City.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! Here is the twelfth chapter to Deishinta! Starfy and Kirby began to traverse around Pufftop Kingdom. Hoping to find Starfy's gem. Starfy vs. Mashtooth. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Pufftop Kingdom!

* * *

Kirby and Starfy had arrived in Pufftop Kingdom. Currently searching for Starfy's gem.

"We should find the gem in a jiff." Kirby said, putting into his head.

Starfy nodded his head.

"Yeah, before..." Starfy said.

Then, Starfy felt a trance.

"Mashtooth is calling out." Starfy said.

Kirby then gave Starfy the go-ahead.

"Don't worry about a thing, Starfy. I'll be on the lookout." Kirby said.

Starfy nodded his head.

"You're really a pal, Kirby." Starfy commented.

Starfy immediately swam away to find Mashtooth.

* * *

Kirby was really amazed by the surroundings Starfy's world has to offer.

On high ground, Meta Knight manages to spot Kirby through his mask.

Meta Knight immediately hid his cover once Kirby had looked up.

Then, a flow had taken Kirby through the atmosphere.

There, he had had came face-to-face with Moe and Starfy's little sister, Starly.

"Hey, you! What have you done with Starfy?" Moe asked.

Kirby began to shiver in fear.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ribbon and Starfy's recently emerged of a crush, Seina, were having some quality girl time.

"Can't believe that Starfy and that little puffball are so similar." Seina commented.

Ribbon nodded in a very shy manner.

"Do you think Kirby does not want me in harm's way?" Ribbon asked.

Seina felt the same way as Starfy would put the safety of everyone else before anyone else.

"I think that those boys are doing something in order to keep us safe." Seina replied.

Ribbon smiled at Seina.

"Yeah. You're right." Ribbon said.

Then, Seina put her hands on Ribbon's shoulder.

"Now, let's put heads as one and looked for Starfy and your pink..." Seina said.

Ribbon and Seina felt something was off.

It was the smell of toxic gas.

Ribbon and Seina were then knockout.

Van Kleiss and Venus then picked up the girls.

"Look at that, we just grabbed another two set of girls." Venus commented.

Van Kleiss smirked in delight.

"By the looks of it, Destruction's plan will come into motion." Van Kleiss commented.

Venus then looked upon Rick as he was caught in the crossfire as well.

"And a bonus. A hamster." Venus commented.

Venus then picked up Rick as well.

* * *

Starfy then found himself at the far corners of Pufftop Kingdom. The Cosmic Express to be exact.

"That gem should be here." Starfy pondered.

Then, Mashtooth has appeared in front of Starfy.

Starfy began to startle once Mashtooth had made a grand entrance.

"M-Mashtooth!" Starfy hollered.

Mashtooth began to laugh.

"Well, if it isn't Starfy?" Mashtooth asked.

Starfy tried to attacked Mashtooth, but with no prevail.

"Why are you siding with Destruction of all people?" Starfy asked.

Starfy began to flinch a bit.

"You were dead the first time I defeated you." Starfy commented.

Mashtooth began to stretch a little bit.

"You thought that I was dead. But I came back alive with a stronger purpose. I owe that to Destruction." Mashtooth explained.

Mashtooth then glared at Starfy.

"And now I am going to extract my revenge on you, Starfy." Mashtooth commented.

Starfy knew that this won't sit tight for him.

"Simply, I don't know on how this outcome will turn out. But, Destruction can kiss his plans for world domination goodbye." Starfy explained.

Starfy charged at Mashtooth.

"Here I come, Mashtooth!" Starfy hollered.

* * *

Thus, a battle between Starfy and Mashtooth has started.

Starfy used his Star Spin move on Mashtooth.

Starfy felt ditzy afterwards.

Mashtooth then gave Starfy a surprise attack.

Starfy then fell flat on his feet.

Mashtooth then used his nostrils to sniff up Starfy into his grasp.

Mashtooth began to laugh.

Starfy immediately attacked from the inside.

Mashtooth felt numb afterwards.

Starfy came out of Mashtooth.

Mashtooth grew vicious.

"Alright. We'll play hard ball." Mashtooth commented.

Mashtooth then transformed into his second form, Mega Mashtooth.

Starfy was shocked.

"How could you do without swallowing anyone?" Starfy asked.

Starfy began to act swiftly as Mashtooth began to unleash his attack.

Mashtooth shot many meteors at Starfy.

However, Starfy began to jump onto the meteors with ease.

Starfy then headed straight for Mashtooth.

"Lights out, Mashtooth!" Starfy hollered.

Starfy then smacked Mashtooth's head with an Ultra Star Spin.

Mashtooth fell heavily to the ground as Starfy landed on his feet.

Starfy began to spin around.

Starfy then made a high-pitched squeal.

* * *

Starfy then looked up above as a light came shining.

It was Starfy's gem.

"I got my gem!" Starfy hollered.

Starfy immediately inspect his gem.

"And it resembles sunglasses." Starfy said.

Starfy smiled to himself.

"I do love sunglasses." Starfy commented.

Mashtooth then stood up.

Starfy immediately turned his attention on his foe.

"Like it or not. We're about this close in collecting all of the gems, Mashtooth." Starfy said.

Mashtooth began to smirk.

"Well, you better be prepared on what's coming up next." Mashtooth commented.

Mashtooth then took his leave afterwards.

* * *

Kirby was hovering to where Starfy was.

Kirby landed safely.

"Had you made it through, Starfy?" Kirby asked.

Starfy nodded his head.

Then, Starfy noticed Kirby's expression.

"But, are you alright, Kirby?" Starfy asked.

Kirby began to flinch a bit.

"I had a run-in with your sister and friend." Kirby admitted.

"But, I did not spill about us working together." Kirby commented

Starfy hugged Kirby.

"You're really are a pal, Kirby." Starfy commented.

Kirby and Starfy then held up their gems.

"We got our gems at last. And after Pit and Kouga too." Starfy commented.

Kirby nodded his head.

"Okay, gems. Do your thing. Take us back to Chronos' Shrine." Kirby said.

Kirby and Starfy then used the power of their gems to transport them back to Chronos' Shrine.

* * *

Meta Knight had appeared soon after Kirby and Starfy had departed.

"Chronos' Shrine?" Meta Knight asked.

Moe and Starly had appeared in front of Meta Knight.

"Does it mean that my brother and that pink puffball are working together?" Starly asked.

Meta Knight nodded as that was the only option to call it at that.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll joined forces so we could look for them at the same time." Moe commented.

Meta Knight agreed.

"Agreed." Meta Knight commented.

Starly then thought of something.

"My dad has a secret chamber room that my brother is not even aware about. We could use to get to this Chronos' Shrine." Starly explained.

Therefore, Meta Knight has joined forces with Starfy's sister and best friend in order to locate Chronos' Shrine. Knowing that both Kirby and Starfy will be there.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! Here is the thirteenth chapter to Deishinta! Sora and Yoshi immediately began the search for Sora's gem in his home in Destiny Islands. Sora vs. Xemnas. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Destiny Islands!

* * *

Sora and Yoshi have arrived safely in Destiny Islands.

"I really dig your world, Sora." Yoshi commented.

Yoshi turned to Sora.

"Your gem shouldn't be far." Yoshi explained.

Sora nodded his head.

"Can't believe that we're almost there, Yoshi. Kirby and Starfy had gotten theirs in one piece." Sora commented.

Then, Sora felt quiet.

"Your gem?" Yoshi asked.

Sora then ran off.

"It's at my Secret Place! I'll see you when I get my gem, Yoshi!" Sora hollered.

* * *

Yoshi immediately waved to Sora.

Then, out of the blue, the scenery began to change in front of Yoshi.

Yoshi became rather shocked.

* * *

A distortion has appeared in some way.

"A distortion?" Yoshi asked.

Then, Riku, Sora's best friend had appeared to calm Yoshi from his troubles.

"W-who are you?" Yoshi asked.

Riku then smiled.

"Then, the better question is, are you a friend of Sora's?" Riku asked.

Yoshi nodded his head.

"King Mickey figured that this would happen. The distortion caused by Xemnas." Riku commented.

Yoshi instantly agreed.

"To keep us at bay away from Sora." Yoshi commented.

* * *

By the seashore on Destiny Islands, Kairi was watching by the river.

There, she had spotted Birdo.

"Hello there." Kairi said.

Kairi walked up to Birdo.

"H-hello." Birdo commented.

Kairi deeply smiled at Birdo.

"Are you lost?" Kairi asked.

Birdo began to scratch her head.

"Actually, I'm looking for a very close personal friend of mine." Birdo replied.

Kairi simply looked upon the clouds.

"A close personal friend just vanished without a trace. And we're doing everything we can to find him." Kairi explained.

Birdo became confused.

"My other close friend." Kairi replied.

Birdo immediately smiled at Kairi.

"I hope that you find your friend." Birdo said.

Kairi nodded her head.

"I hope you do too." Kairi commented.

Then, Kairi felt a dart from with her neck.

Kairi felt trance.

"Are you okay?" Birdo asked.

Birdo then felt a dart into her neck as well.

Kairi and Birdo collapsed into the ground.

K. Rool and Gruntlida then emerged from the sands.

"And we with that, comes our fifth and sixth capture." Gruntlida commented.

K. Rool nodded his head.

"Like taking candy from a baby." K. Rool commented.

K. Rool and Gruntlida then picked up the unconscious girls and were on their way.

Koopa then came afterwards.

"Huh? Birdo?" Koopa asked.

Koopa couldn't find Birdo anywhere.

"We were supposed to stay together to find Yoshi." Koopa commented.

* * *

While, the distortion was still going on, Sora had arrived at the hideout that he found with his friends.

"Okay. The gem should be here." Sora commented.

Then, Sora felt a bright light.

Sora was in a subspace that almost looked like a replica of the World that Never Was.

Xemnas then appeared before Sora.

"Glad you could drop by, Sora." Xemnas commented.

Sora gritted his teeth.

"Xemnas!" Sora hollered.

Sora and Xemnas then engaged within a face-off.

"I bet that you were looking for your gem." Xemnas said.

Xemnas began to smirk.

"However, I created a distortion throughout your home in order to prevent you in getting the gem." Xemnas explained.

Sora became rather vicious.

"That's low. Even by your standards, Xemnas." Sora commented.

Xemnas began to toyed with Sora even more.

"And while I do that, I could harm your friends while giving Destruction the edge that he needs." Xemnas explained.

Sora began to lose it.

"You hurt my friends and you'll have another thing coming. Also, I won't let Destruction destroyed the peace of all living worlds!" Sora said.

Sora took out his keyblade. While Xemnas took out his Ethereal Blades.

Sora and Xemnas immediately clashed with one another.

* * *

The weapons of Sora and Xemnas struck at one another within a heartbeat.

Xemnas unleashed his fury on Sora.

However, Sora immediately blocks the outcome.

Sora then used Quick Blitz on Xemnas.

Xemnas then created many copies himself in to pauperize Sora.

Xemnas then summoned multiple Heartless to give Sora a rather fluid beating.

Xemnas then used a breaker of darkness against Sora.

Xemnas then smirked.

"I suggest that you should quit." Xemnas commented.

Sora began to breathe.

"Never. I will...I will never quit!" Sora hollered.

Sora immediately guarded up his keyblade to the max.

Sora then used Strike Raid on Xemnas.

Sora then proceeded in using Ars Arcanum.

Xemnas was caught off-guard.

Sora was not done yet as he proceeded in using magic from his keyblade.

"Fira!" Sora hollered.

Sora launched a huge fire ball at Xemnas.

Sora then used the power of his mind to bring out poles.

Through the power of flow motion, Sora began to leap from pole to pole.

Sora then performed a Sliding Drive on Xemnas.

Xemnas was blown away in the process.

"My friends are my power!" Sora hollered.

* * *

Then, a light has appeared.

It was Sora's gem.

Sora immediately touched his gem.

"I found my gem!" Sora hollered.

Sora closely observed his gem.

"It resembles my keyblade." Sora commented.

Then, another light had emerged as the distortion was slowly dissolving upon itself.

"Give up while you still can, Xemnas. My friends and I will prevail against Destruction." Sora commented.

Xemnas began to clutch his shoulder.

"I'll let you have this round, Sora. Next time, the tides will flip over." Xemnas explained.

Xemnas then retreated back to Destruction.

* * *

The distortion was omitted as Sora immediately returned to his home.

Sora immediately found Yoshi and Riku.

"Riku! Yoshi!" Sora hollered.

Sora and Riku immediately grasped their hands onto each other.

Sora and Yoshi fist-bumped each other afterwards.

"You got your gem in one piece?" Yoshi asked.

Sora nodded with a smile on his face.

Then, Yoshi spotted Koopa on the streets, apparently searching for him. And also asking the people of the island about Yoshi's whereabouts.

"Have you seen this dinosaur? He's green with a red spot behind him and has orange shoes. He is also 5' inches and 9 feet tall." Koopa explained.

Yoshi slowly turned away as he began to whistle.

"Can't put Koopa in jeopardy after all." Yoshi thought.

Riku then turned to Sora.

"I heard the story from Yoshi. Turns out that a goddess named Chronoshas recruited you and some others from different worlds to become her warriors to fight against a deadly god named Destruction? And that Xemnas was a part of Destruction's army?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded his head.

Riku then smiled at his best friend.

"Well, in that case, I'll come with you. To make sure that you don't slacked off in any way." Riku commented.

Sora slightly blushed.

"Thanks for the support, Riku." Sora said.

Sora and Yoshi began to smile at each other.

"We did it, Yoshi. We're at the halfway stretch." Sora commented.

Yoshi nodded his head.

"As soon as we get the remaining gems, we'll be ready to take on Destruction!" Yoshi hollered.

Sora and Yoshi grinned at each other.

Yoshi and Sora then held up their gems.

"If you may, gems. Take us to Chronos' Shrine." Yoshi and Sora commented in unison.

Koopa then overheard that last part as he spotted Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Koopa hollered.

Yoshi and Sora then used the power of their gems to transport themselves alongside Riku to Chronos' Shrine.

* * *

Koopa arrived to the scene rather too late.

"Yoshi." Koopa said.

Koopa then noticed the portal.

"Looks like I know where heading to now. This Chronos' Shrine." Koopa commented.

Koopa began to have a determined look on his face.

"Hang on, buddy. I'm coming to you within a split." Koopa explained.

Therefore, Koopa wasted no time in jumping into the portal. Hurrying to find his best friend in Chronos' Shrine.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fourteenth chapter to Deishinta! Banjo, Kazooie and DK effectively put their gears to work in finding the shared gem of Banjo and Kazooie in Spiral Mountain. Banjo and Kazooie vs. Gruntilda. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Spiral Mountain!

* * *

Within the Plateau area of Isle o' Hags, Honey B. was preparing some batches of honey in her hive. Hoping that Banjo would come by just like he always promised.

Honey B. began to smell the sweet tender of the honey.

"The aroma of honey has never felt so good." Honey B. commented.

Honey B. then wrapped the bags of honey very tightly.

"Banjo is going to love them! And me the most!" Honey B. hollered, blushing.

Then, Honey B. heard something.

Honey B. flowed out of her hive and found Candy Kong.

"Hi! You're a new face!" Honey B. hollered.

Honey B. flown over to Candy.

"Sorry to bother you, but, has a big ape with a red necktie came by?" Candy asked.

Honey B. shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I haven't." Honey B. replied.

Honey B.'s face then lighted up.

"Maybe we can find him along my friend of a big bear together.' Honey B. suggested.

Candy was really open to Honey B.'s idea.

Then, the two were trapped in a large cube.

The cube then revealed a deadly gas.

Both Candy and Honey B. were knocked out.

Naga and Eggplant Wizard had emerged as the hunters.

Naga and Eggplant Wizard began to smirk.

"Well, not bad. Thought that they would have squirmed." Eggplant Wizard commented.

Naga nodded.

"Matters aside, we accomplished the task for Destruction." Naga commented.

* * *

Banjo, Kazooie and DK have arrived in Spiral Mountain.

"Okay. We got to pace with the gem hunting. Pit, Kouga, Kirby, Starfy, Yoshi and Sora are already back with Chronos." Kazooie commented.

DK agreed with Kazooie.

"Kazooie's got a point, Banjo." DK said.

Banjo's nose began to sniff.

"H-honey?" Banjo asked.

Banjo began to go towards the opposite direction.

"Banjo!" Kazooie hollered.

Kazooie immediately went after her best friend.

DK began to have a sweat on his face.

DK then felt something was coming his way.

Mumbo Jumbo, a skull-faced shaman and friend of Banjo and Kazooie unexpectedly attacked DK.

"Alright, ape. Have you seen a bear and bird around?" Mumbo asked.

DK knew that he cannot let Banjo and Kazooie's cover get tarnished.

"Maybe I did? Or maybe I didn't? That's the real question." DK replied.

DK began to do a stance as he and Mumbo entered into a showdown.

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie have arrived in Gruntlida's lair.

Kazooie was still trying to snap Banjo from his apparent phase.

"Alright, Banjo! There's no honey anywhere!" Kazooie hollered.

Banjo immediately snapped out from his trance.

"I could have sworn that I had smelled some of Honey B.'s delicious honey." Banjo commented.

Kazooie simply smacked her head.

"We should focus on getting our gem." Kazooie explained.

Banjo nodded.

Then, Gruntlida had appeared in front of Banjo and Kazooie.

"What a surprise. My favourite arch-enemies, Banjo and Kazooie." Gruntilda commented.

Kazooie immediately came out of Banjo's backpack as she began to attack Gruntilda.

"You're going to get what's coming to you, Grunty!" Kazooie hollered.

Then, Banjo then restrained Kazooie.

"Kazooie, settle down!" Banjo hollered.

Kazooie then back inside the comfort of Banjo's backpack.

"I bet you were looking for your gem?" Gruntilda asked.

Banjo's stomach began to growl.

"N-no. Just some honey." Banjo replied.

Kazooie then smacked Banjo in the head.

"I mean, yes!" Banjo hollered.

Kazooie then pulled on Banjo's fur.

"Get to the chase, Banjo." Kazooie commented.

Banjo began to clear his throat.

"Why are your joining forces with Destruction?" Banjo asked.

Gruntilda began to laugh hysterically.

"Isn't it obvious? So that I can settled the score with the two of you once and for all!" Gruntilda replied.

Banjo then punched Gruntilda.

"I'm so sorry! That just slipped out!" Banjo hollered.

Gruntilda began to fix her nose.

"That's alright." Gruntilda commented.

Banjo then shakes his head.

"No, I'm not sorry! You along with Destruction are going down, you old hag!" Banjo hollered.

Kazooie felt very proud of her best friend.

"Way to be assertive, Banjo." Kazooie commented.

Gruntilda became vicious as she spat out a tooth.

"Alright. You asked for it." Gruntilda said.

Gruntilda began to take out her staff.

Banjo and Kazooie were prepared for anything as the duo engaged into battle with their nemesis.

* * *

Banjo began to jump into the air. Lowering his head.

\- Rat-a-tat Rap! – Kazooie hollered.

Kazooie immediately pecked Gruntilda in a violent manner.

Gruntilda began to create various spells against Banjo and Kazooie.

The bear and bird were caught off-guard.

Gruntilda then casted fireballs at Banjo and Kazooie.

Banjo began to stand on all fours.

-Egg Firing! – Kazooie hollered.

Kazooie began to shot multiple eggs from out of her mouth.

The eggs began to splatter on Gruntilda.

Kazooie then flew onto Banjo's arm.

"Grunty, we got one more." Banjo commented.

Kazooie nodded with Banjo.

"You better watch out." Kazooie warned.

Banjo began to go into a stance.

-Beak Barge! – Banjo and Kazooie hollered in unison.

Banjo successfully barged into Gruntilda with Kazooie's help.

Kazooie then took out the Magic Wrench from Banjo's backpack.

"Remember this thing from a few years ago?" Kazooie asked.

Kazooie immediately threw the Magic Wrench straight at Gruntilda.

Gruntilda had lost her balance in the process.

"Ga-HUH!" Banjo hollered.

"Bree!" Kazooie hollered.

* * *

Then, a light had emerged.

It was the shared gem of Banjo-Kazooie.

"Looks like we had gotten our gem in one piece." Kazooie commented.

Banjo nodded his head.

"It looks like a Jiggy." Banjo explained.

Gruntilda then stood up.

"Just because you have nearly gotten of all the gems, does not mean that Destruction's wrath concludes. Far from it." Gruntilda commented.

Gruntilda then vanished.

"See you maybe never again, Grunty." Kazooie said.

* * *

DK had found Banjo and Kazooie in one piece.

"You guys were successful?" DK asked.

Banjo and Kazooie nodded their heads.

"I had to leave quickly from that pest of a shaman." DK explained.

Banjo and Kazooie immediately recognized that vile description.

"By pest you mean Mumbo Jumbo?" Kazooie asked.

DK, Banjo and Kazooie then held onto their gems.

"Now that we had done our part, let's head back to Chronos' Shrine." Banjo commented.

DK nodded his head.

"To Chronos we go." DK said.

Therefore, DK, Banjo and Kazooie used the power of their gems to transport them to Chronos' Shrine.

* * *

The Kongs have arrived too late.

"DK!" Diddy hollered.

Diddy became rather sad.

"He's gone again." Diddy said.

Then, Dixie consulted her boyfriend.

"We'll find DK, Diddy." Dixie reassured.

Then, Mumbo alongside Tooty as well as Mumbo's rival, Humba Wumba had appeared in front of the Kongs.

"Both Bear and that ape said something about someone named Chronos. And something about her hideout." Mumbo commented.

Cranky then thought of something.

"Then it's not a mere coincidence after all." Cranky explained.

Diddy nodded his head.

"We'll team up with you to find DK as well as Banjo and Kazooie together in this Chronos' Shrine!" Diddy said.

Tooty smiled at her brother's friend.

'Well put, monkey." Mumbo said.

Tooty quickly remembered something.

"I think that Mr. Mole has a tracking device. Maybe we could use that to get to Chronos' Shrine." Tooty said.

That's where everyone had made a compromise.

"Then let's skedaddle!" Funky hollered.

Therefore, the Kongs decided to team up with Mumbo Jumbo, Tooty and Humba Wumba. To get to Chronos' Shrine. Hoping they could find DK, Banjo and Kazooie.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fifteenth chapter to Deishinta! Jake and Danny continued their ongoing search for Jake's gem in New York City. Jake vs. Huntsman. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 15: New York City!

* * *

Jake and Danny were searching for the gem in New York City.

"I never thought New York would be this big." Danny commented.

Danny could feel sweat coming through his face.

Jake became spaced out.

Danny then took noticed.

"Jake?" Danny asked.

"It's the Huntsman." Jake replied.

Danny immediately smiled at Jake to give him the go ahead.

"Be sure to kick that Huntsman's butt." Danny commented.

Jake nodded as he and Danny engaged into a fist-bump.

Jake then flew off to his middle school.

* * *

Danny then spotted his family and Tucker looking for him.

"Danny! Where are you?" Maddie asked.

Danny began to hide away from his family and Tucker.

"If my family or Tuck knows that I am part of a team bent of defeating Destruction, I'll never see the light of it." Danny explained.

Danny then noticed Sam wasn't there.

"That's odd. Sam would be there in terms of looking for me. Did she go off somewhere?" Danny asked.

Then, Danny was trapped in a net.

Danny was captured by Jake's grandfather, Lao Shi, the Chinese Dragon and his animal guardian, Fu Dog.

"Hey, Lao. We got ourselves a new visitor in our state." Fu explained.

Lao nodded his head.

"It appears so. Having special powers like Jake does make the cut." Lao commented.

Danny began to gulp.

"I'm in trouble." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam went on ahead by looking for Danny at the local skate park.

"Danny! Where are you?" Sam asked.

Sam began to pout.

"Well, so much for our third date." Sam commented.

Rose began to smile delightfully.

"Try second." Rose commented.

Sam then noticed Rose.

"Hey there, sweet cakes." Sam commented.

Rose walked up to Sam.

"Are you looking for your boyfriend? Someone who has unique powers?" Rose asked.

Sam nodded.

"How did you...?" Sam asked.

"My boyfriend has unique powers too. I'm looking for him too." Rose replied.

Sam and Rose began to laugh with one another.

Sam and Rose shook each other's hands.

"Samantha Manson. Just call me, Sam for short." Sam said, introducing herself to Rose.

Rose nodded her head.

"My name is Rose." Rose said, introducing herself to Sam.

Then, Sam thought of something.

"How about we look for our boys with deep similarities together?" Sam asked.

Rose immediately smiled.

"Great idea!" Rose hollered.

Then, Vilgax and Mashtooth then straight-up knocked out Sam and Rose into the ground.

"Unfortunately for them, that's not going to happened." Vilgax commented.

"Not in this case anyway." Mashtooth added.

Vilgax and Mashtooth then picked up the girls as they retreated back to Destruction.

* * *

Jake had arrived safely in his middle school.

"If my instincts are right, my gem should be here in my school." Jake explained.

The Huntsman was watching from above the school building.

The Huntsman then attacked Jake.

"Huntsman." Jake said.

The Huntsman then landed with ease.

"So, we crossed paths again, Jake Long. The American Dragon." The Huntsman commented.

Jake began to dusted himself.

"So. Have you come back from the dead to destroy my home? Or even worst, hurt Rose?" Jake asked.

The Huntsman began to rebuff.

"Likewise. After my clan was defeated by the likes of a certain boy, Destruction recruited me in his time of need." The Huntsman replied.

Jake began to flex on his tail.

"Let's see any many seconds that I can demolish you." Jake commented.

Jake and Huntsman had engaged into a fierce battle.

* * *

Huntsman began to use his staff to overthrow Jake.

Jake was sent flying to the cement walls.

Jake then quickly went back on his feet.

Jake then scratched Huntsman.

Huntsman tried to chain up the American Dragon.

However, Jake was one step ahead of his foe.

Jake began to perform multiple melee attacks against the Huntsman.

Jake began to charge straight at Huntsman. Finishing him off with a little flair of fire.

The Huntsman was blown off his stance.

"Don't mess with the American Dragon!" Jake hollered.

* * *

Jake began to smirk.

"Look at that, it was 30 seconds." Jake commented.

Then, a light had surfaced.

It was Jake's gem.

"Alright! My gem!" Jake hollered.

Jake then touched his gem.

"Awesome touch with the symbol of the yin and yang." Jake commented.

The Huntsman then stood up.

"Destruction will win. You and your allies will soon meet defeat." The Huntsman explained.

The Huntsman then vanished in thin air.

"I personally think otherwise." Jake said.

* * *

Then, Danny immediately spotted Jake as he found him.

"You okay, dude?" Danny asked.

Jake nodded his head.

Spud and Trixie were behind a bush, listening to Jake and Danny.

"There's Jake!" Trixie hollered.

Spud began to scratch his head.

"But who is the kid with the similar powers as Jake?" Spud asked.

Trixie began to shush Spud.

"You found your gem?" Danny asked.

Jake's friends became rather curious.

"Gem?" Trixie and Spud asked in unison.

Jake then showed Danny his gem.

"It was not easy, I'll tell you that." Jake replied.

Danny know the feeling too well.

"Apparently, I had a run-in with your grandfather. He is actually cool with us working together and with Chronos." Danny explained.

Jake began to grin.

"That's Grandpa for you." Jake commented.

Spud and Trixie were dead-on confused.

"Who is Chronos?" Spud and Trixie asked in unison.

Danny and Jake held up their gems.

"Only three more gems are left. Seiya, Rex and Guren better make it count. " Danny commented.

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Gems, take us to Chronos' Shrine." Jake said.

Danny and Jake then used the power of their gems to transport them back to Chronos' Shrine.

Spud and Trixie were shocked.

* * *

The Fentons and Tucker had entered the scene. But came too late.

"Danny!" Jazz and Tucker hollered in unison.

Jack and Maddie became rather sad.

"He's gone again, Jack." Maddie commented.

Trixie and Spud then came out of the bushes.

"That kid with unique powers was with a friend of ours." Spud commented.

That's where Tucker had begun to notice it.

"So, that means Danny and that dragon kid was working together?" Tucker asked.

Jazz began to ponder.

"Must be." Jazz replied.

Trixie began to tap onto Jazz's shoulder.

"They said something about someone named Chronos and her fortress." Trixie commented.

Then, Jack took out his Fenton tracker.

The group then noticed a portal.

"With this, we can find our son and your dragon friend." Jack commented.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So I guess this is a truce?" Spud asked.

Therefore, the residents of Amity Park decided to team up with the best friends of the American Dragon to venture off to Chronos' Shrine. Hoping that they might reach Danny and Jake in time.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone! Here is the sixteenth chapter to Deishinta! Guren, Dan and Drago continued their search for Guren's gem in Benham City. Guren/Bravenwolf vs. Vilius on the planet Quarton. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Benham City/ Quarton!

* * *

Guren, Dan and Drago have arrived in Benham City.

"So this is Benham City?" Dan asked.

Drago began to look around the surroundings.

"Looks futuristic." Drago commented.

Guren then ran off, heading off to Mr. White's Shop of Wonders.

"Guren!" Dan hollered.

"It's okay, Dan! I got the rest covered!" Guren hollered.

Dan wasn't quite sure on what Guren meant by that.

* * *

Then, Drago heard something.

"Dan." Drago said.

Drago took Dan to alleyway as they spotted their friends talking with Guren's friends.

"Have you seen a boy with black goggles and a dragon Bakugan come around here?" Marucho asked.

The four boys as well as the only female Tenkai Knight, Beni then shake their heads.

"Nope. Sorry." Beni replied.

"What's a Bakugan?" Toxsa asked.

Dan and Drago continued to watch on.

"Have you seen a kid with red and black hair?" Gen asked.

The Brawlers then nodded their heads.

"We did. Back in our world." Alice replied.

Then, Toxsa thought of something.

"I know! We can look for Guren alongside fake goggles and his partner together!" Toxsa hollered.

Then, Julie grabbed Toxsa's shirt in such a violent manner.

"Say that again, short stuff!" Julie hollered.

Marucho tried to restrain Julie.

"C-calm down, Julie!" Marucho hollered.

"Honestly, I don't blame her, Marucho!" Tristar hollered.

Shun instantly agreed with Toxsa's proposal.

"I think that we have the best option right now." Shun commented.

The Knights nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Looking for my goggle bro!" Ceylan hollered.

Therefore, the Brawlers and Knights immediately left in search for their friends together.

Dan and Drago were still by the alleyway.

"This will not be so easy for us." Drago explained.

Dan nodded his head.

"I hear you, pal. We got to make sure Guren is okay." Dan commented.

Dan and Drago immediately went to find Guren.

* * *

Guren had entered the Shop of Wonders.

Mr. White then noticed Guren.

"Hello, Guren. Your friends were looking for you. Especially that new girl, Ara Maple." Mr. White commented.

Guren then had no time to waste.

"Sorry, Mr. White. But, I need to get to Quarton. Vilius is waiting." Guren explained.

Mr. White nodded ashe let Guren through the transdimensional portal.

Guren immediately head towards the inside of the transdimensional portal. Heading towards the planet Quarton.

Guren teleported away.

Dan and Drago have arrived in the Shop of Wonders.

"Neat antique shop." Dan commented.

Mr. White then spotted the new visitors in his shop.

"Hello. Are you two friends of Guren?" Mr. White asked.

Dan and Drago nodded their heads.

* * *

Guren had arrived safely in the planet Quarton. Now as Bravenwolf.

"My gem. Must be here." Bravenwolf thought.

Vilius then out of nowhere attacked Bravenwolf.

"And so am I, Bravenwolf. Also known as the human called Guren Nash." Vilius commented.

Bravenwolf went back on his feet.

"Vilius!" Bravenwolf hollered.

Vilius then took out his blade.

"You came to die?" Vilius commented.

Bravenwolf did not think so.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Bravenwolf replied.

Vilius began to cut to the chase.

"You know, Destruction win against Chronos. How would you feel about that?" Vilius asked.

Bravenwolf became frustrated.

"I trust Ms. Chronos! She is nothing like Destruction!" Bravenwolf hollered.

Bravenwolf then step forward.

"I won't let you or Destruction win! Count on it!" Bravenwolf and Guren hollered in sync via split screen.

Vilius had thought otherwise.

"I doubt that very much, Bravenwolf." Vilius commented.

Bravenwolf raised his sword.

"Then, I'll prove it by fighting you and put everything at state!" Bravenwolf hollered.

Bravenwolf and Vilius struck their blades at one another.

* * *

Bravenwolf and Vilius immensely attacked one another.

Vilius then changed into Elemental Titan Mode.

Bravenwolf became cornered.

Vilius then summoned his trident.

\- Tenkai Titan Dark Tempest! – Vilius shouted.

Vilius unleashed a blast of dark energy at Bravenwolf.

Bravenwolf was caught in the crossfire.

"Alright. Go time." Bravenwolf said.

\- Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Elemental Mode! Engage! – Bravenwolf hollered.

Bravenwolf then changed into his Elemental Mode.

Bravenwolf and Vilius clashed with each other once more.

Bravenwolf unleashed flame swords at Vilius.

Vilius began to realize that Bravenwolf was gaining the upper hand.

\- Tenkai Titan Firesword! – Bravenwolf hollered.

Bravenwolf formed a giant firesword and attacked Vilius with full power.

Vilius was thrown within the dust.

Bravewolf went back to his standard mode.

"For Quarton!" Bravenwolf hollered.

* * *

Then, a light had emerged.

It was Bravenwolf/Guren's gem.

"I-It's my gem." Bravenwolf said.

Bravenwolf then touched his gem.

"It has the symbol of Tenkai." Bravenwolf explained.

Vilius began to stand as Bravenwolf had already taken noticed.

"I won't doubt on Ms. Chronos' instincts! Tell Destruction that!" Bravenwolf hollered.

Vilius began to buff on Bravenwolf's comment.

"You're down to just two more. How will you manage?" Vilius asked.

Vilius then vanished.

* * *

Bravenwolf then returned on Earth. Back as Guren.

Guren began to smile at his gem.

Then, Dan and Drago have appeared in an intermission screen, which caught Guren by surprise.

"Guren!" Dan and Drago hollered in unison.

Guren was still relieving from that dreaded shock.

"D-don't scared me that, guys." Guren commented.

Dan began to snicker.

"Mr. White here told us on where you went off to fight Vilius." Dan commented.

Mr. White smiled at Dan and Drago.

Guren then met up with Dan, Drago and Mr. White.

"And you got your gem in a clear grasp." Dan commented.

Guren nodded his head.

Mr. White began to observe the gems.

"Incredible." Mr. White said.

Guren and Dan then gave each other a high-five.

"We got our gems! Now it's just Rex and Seiya that has to pick up the slack!" Dan hollered.

Guren nodded in agreement.

Mr. White turned to the boys.

"Whoever this Destruction is, I hope you and your comrades give him the beating he deserves." Mr. White commented.

Dan, Drago and Guren nodded their heads.

Dan and Guren then lifted up their gems.

"Take us back to Chronos' Shrine, gems." Dan commented.

Guren nodded.

"If you may." Guren said.

Dan and Guren used the power of their gems to transported themselves and Drago back to Chronos' Shrine.

* * *

Mr. White began to sip onto his coffee.

"The Knights and Brawlers then busted into the shop.

"Ah, the boys and Beni! You're back?" Mr. White asked.

Mr. White then smiled at the Brawlers.

"And you brought company?" Mr. White asked.

The four boys and Beni had cut to the chase.

"This is no time for chit-chat, Mr. White! We just heard that goggled-wearing guy spoke something about someone named Chronos and her fortress." Chooki said.

Ceylan nodded his head.

"And that was my goggle bro, right?" Ceylan asked.

Mr. White nodded.

"If that's the case, then, we should follow them to this place." Marucho commented.

Mr. White felt hesitant in putting Guren and Dan in danger.

"Please, Mr. White. Let us through." Gen said.

Mr. White began to shiver.

"Or, we could use this to get to both our friends." Alice commented.

Alice then showed the others Masquerade's transporting card.

"Masquerade's transporting card!" Julie and Marucho hollered in unison.

Alice nodded his head.

"I guess I could let you go." Mr. White commented.

Beni began to become smug.

"And you thought you could stop us, Mr. White." Beni commented.

Gen became slightly embarrassed as he blushed a bit.

"C-cut it out, Beni." Gen said.

Therefore, the Brawlers and Knights, under the permission of Mr. White, used Alice's transporting card to journey into Chronos' Shrine. Hoping that Dan and Guren will be there.

* * *

Outside of the shop, Vlad began to witness the group leaving.

"I understand the hurrying of the pace. But without saying goodbye to Runo and Ara first?" Vlad asked.

Vlad then revealed an unconscious Runo and Ara.

Vlad then took his leave, carrying the unconscious girls.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, everyone! Here is the seventeenth chapter to Deishinta! With the clock ticking to collect all sixteen gems, Rex and Ben high-trailed to Rex's Earth, mainly Providence to find Rex's gem. Rex vs. Van Kleiss. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Providence!

* * *

Rex and Ben have arrived in Rex's Earth.

"Feels so good to back within the walls of Providence!" Ben hollered.

Ben causally waved to the Providence agents.

"Sup guys! It's me, Ben Tennyson!" Ben hollered.

Rex's hand began to strain.

Ben immediately took noticed.

"Dude, your hand is..." Ben commented.

Rex immediately grabbed hold of his hand.

"It happens." Rex commented.

Rex had sensed something.

"Van Kleiss is near. Within the Hole." Rex said.

Ben put his hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Kick his butt, Rex. I'll watch over things here." Ben commented.

Rex nodded his head.

Rex and Ben immediately fist-bumped each other.

Rex then immediately ran off to the Petting Zoo's continent area, the Hole.

Ben then stumbled into Six, Dr. Holiday, Bobo and Rex's older brother, Caesar.

"Well, this is a surprise. Ben Tennyson." Caesar commented.

Holiday began to scribble onto her notepad.

"Jump from across worlds again, Ben?" Holiday asked.

Ben sheepishly smiled.

"W-well. Somewhat..." Ben replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Circe, Rex's girlfriend was outside of Providence.

Circe then looked up on her phone.

"Why is Rex not picking up?" Circe asked.

Then, Kai had found Circe.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked.

Circe nodded her head.

"Yeah. It's just my boyfriend, Rex, wouldn't called me back or even looked at my million texts." Circe replied.

Kai deeply grinned her teeth.

"You too?" Kai asked.

Circe became confused.

"My boyfriend is like that too." Kai replied.

Kai began to slightly smile.

"Some friends and I were looking for him." Kai commented.

Circe began to laugh to Kai's comment.

Kai then extended her hand towards Circe.

"Kai. Kai Green." Kai said, introducing herself to Circe.

Circe immediately exchanged hands with Kai.

"Circe." Circe said, introducing herself to Kai.

Kai and Circe both had an idea in mind.

"Let's looked for our number one guys together." Kai commented.

Circe nodded in agreement.

Then, both Hao and Xemnas covered the mouth of Kai and Circe.

Kai and Circe felled to the ground.

Huntsman immediately tied the girls up.

"They never see the light of day." Hao commented.

Xemnas nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be hell for them and the other captive girls." Xemnas explained.

Huntsman then trapped the girls in spheres.

"And that would leave the final two." Huntsman commented.

Huntsman, Hao and Xemnas then teleported themselves along with the two girls back to Destruction.

* * *

Rex has arrived safely to the Hole.

"Alright, gem. Come out. I don't bite." Rex commented.

Then, Van Kleiss landed in front of Rex.

"Van Kleiss!" Rex hollered.

Van Kleiss began to smirk.

"No need to be shocked, Rex." Van Kleiss explained.

Rex had every right to be.

"Why did you come back?" Rex asked.

"You lost your powers." Rex commented.

Van Kleiss began to smile.

"On the contrary." Van Kleiss said.

Van Kleiss then revealed his bio-mechanical arm to Rex.

Rex was shocked.

"All I need to destroyed you once and for all, Salazar." Van Kleiss commented.

Rex then put his goggles over his eyes.

"Why don't you keep telling yourself that once I beat your ass like I always do?" Rex asked.

Rex then used the power of his Omega-1 Nanites toformthe Block Party gauntlets.

Rex and Van Kleiss engaged into battle.

* * *

Rex gave Van Kleiss a rather heavy beating.

Van Kleiss was blown off his feet.

Van Kleiss then strike at Rex with one shot.

Rex began to smirk.

"Then try this!" Rex hollered.

Rex then used the power of his Omega-1 Nanites to form the Bad Axes.

Rex tried to slash Van Kleiss.

However, Van Kleiss had dodged every single one that Rex could pull.

Van Kleiss attacked Rex once more.

Van Kleiss then wasted no in finding the gem.

"Don't even think about walking off on me!" Rex hollered.

Rex then transformed into his full Omega-EVO form.

Rex immediately took down Van Kleiss within a split.

Rex went back to his normal state.

"Don't blink, because I'm might come at full force!" Rex hollered.

* * *

The, a light had emerged.

It was Rex's gem.

"And with that comes my reward; my gem!" Rex hollered.

Rex then touched his gem.

Rex immediately smiled at his gem.

"I totally dig the symbol of the nanite!" Rex said.

Rex turned to Van Kleiss.

"Sleep while you have the chance, Van Kleiss. We got this in the bag." Rex commented.

Van Kleiss then deeply smiled.

"Do be too sure. That was pure luck." Van Kleiss said.

Van Kleiss then vanished.

Rex immediately went back to the center of Providence. Where, Ben, Six and Bobo were waiting for him.

"I see you recovered your gem, Rex." Ben said.

Rex nodded his head.

Ben and Rex fist-bumped each other.

"Ben filled us about your status. Got to say, that's a pretty large scale helping a goddess by teaming up with other people from different worlds to fight a devil." Bobo explained.

Rex began to snicker.

"And it only gets better too!" Rex hollered.

Ben and Rex then showed their gems to Six and Bobo.

"So, are the gems that bring balance to all worlds?" Bobo asked.

Rex and Ben nodded their heads.

"I just received word from Chronos. Stating that everyone else apart from Seiya and Yoh had managed to grabbed hold of their gems already." Ben commented.

Six began to reach for Rex's hand.

"You better make it back alive without bruises." Six commented.

Rex immediately took Six's hand.

Ben and Rex then held up their gems.

"We have one more gem to claim." Rex commented.

Ben nodded in agreement.

"So that we can finally entered the passage to Destruction." Ben commented.

* * *

Ben and Rex then headed outside with Six and Bobo watching from the sidelines.

Ben and Rex then lifted their gems.

"Take us to Chronos' Shrine, gems." Ben commented.

Ben and Rex then used the power of their gems to transport them back to Chronos' Shrine.

* * *

The Tennysons, Kevin and Rook arrived on the scene, but were too late.

"Ben!" Gwen hollered.

Kevin became rather frustrated.

"He's gone again." Kevin commented.

Rook then turned to Max.

"Grand Magister, Ben said something about this Chronos' Shrine." Rook commented.

Max began to ponder.

"Where is that?" Max asked.

Noah Nixon, Rex's human best friend then came into the scene, after hearing the commotion.

"Is that where Rex went off to?" Noah asked.

Kevin became rather confused.

"Who in the heck are you?" Kevin asked.

Six and Bobo then slid through the Providence buildings. Meeting up with the residents of Bellwood and Noah.

"It's better not to interfere." Six commented.

Max began to charge up his Null Void Projector. Opening up a portal.

"But, my grandson is on a dangerous mission. We have to follow him." Max commented.

Noah agreed with Max.

"I need to keep Rex in line after all." Noah said.

Bobo began to sigh.

"They just can't stay away?' Bobo asked.

Therefore, the Residents of Bellwood escorted by the inhabitants of the alternative Earth decided to traverse through the portal.

Heading towards Chronos' Shrine, where Ben and Rex are bound to be there.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone! Here is the eighteenth chapter to Deishinta! With only one gem remains, Seiya and Yoh race against time to claim Seiya's gem in Sanctuary. Seiya vs. Hades. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Sanctuary!

* * *

Kamek and Hades had approached the already unconscious Saori and Anna in the lower grounds of Sanctuary.

"Well, got to admit, they put up much a fight than the other girls did." Kamek commented.

Kamek created an orb for Saori and Anna.

"Take them to Destruction, Kamek. I have unfinished business with Seiya." Hades said.

Kamek nodded his head.

"Will do, Hades." Kamek said.

Kamek then transported with the unconscious Saori and Anna at his grasp to Destruction.

* * *

Elsewhere within Greece, Seiya and Yoh alongside Amidamaru were on the collision course in finding Seiya's gem.

"Hey, Seiya. You have the look of tension. Anything I should know about?" Yoh asked.

Seiya nodded.

"My friends are probably doing an ongoing search for Kouga and me. If they go near Hades, it could mean chaos itself." Seiya replied.

Yoh and Amidamaru then nodded at one another.

"Well, you don't have to worry. Because, Amidamaru and I will stall them." Yoh explained.

Yoh then turned towards the opposite direction, in search of Seiya's friends within the district part of Greece.

Seiya began to smirk.

"Bold kid." Seiya commented.

* * *

Seiya's friends and fellow Legendary Saints, Libra Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, Andromeda Shun and Phoenix Ikki were currently looking for Seiya and Kouga.

"First Seiya disappeared and at the same time, Kouga too?" Hyoga asked.

Shiryu found this oddly peculiar.

"We have to find them quick." Shiryu commented.

Yoh's friends were on the lookout for Yoh as Anna had instructed.

"Yoh-kun must be coming this way, right?' Manta asked.

Horohoro nodded.

"That's what Anna said in her scary description." Horohoro replied.

Lyserg Diethel began to look through his binoculars for any sightings of Yoh.

"It's a good thing that you guys called me to help. Yoh could be anywhere." Lyserg explained.

Then, Lyserg saw a rapid streak.

"That was Yoh and Amidamaru!" Chocolove hollered.

Lyserg then shushed Chocolove.

Yoh's friends then quickly hide their cover under blankets.

Yoh casually appeared in front of Seiya's friends.

"Yo! You must be Seiya's friends!" Yoh hollered, waving to Seiya's friends.

The Legendary Saints became rather surprised.

"He seems to know who we are." Shun commented.

Ikki then grabbed Yoh by his collar.

"Nii-san!" Shun hollered.

"We don't have time to fool around with a kid like you!" Ikki hollered.

Then, Amidamaru's presence had attacked Ikki.

"You will not harm Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru hollered.

The Legendary Saints were shocked.

"What is exactly is this kid?" Hyoga asked.

Yoh began to grin.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind fooling around with a Shaman?" Yoh asked.

Yoh's friends began to heavily watch as Yoh and Amidamaru engaged in battle with the Legendary Saints.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seiya has arrived in the Colossus, now as a replica of Elysium.

"I hope Yoh will be alright when it comes to squaring off against my friends. I mean, I shouldn't worry too much. He has his spirit partner with him." Seiya commented.

Hades then appeared in front of Hades.

"Glad to know that you could still count of your comrades." Hades commented

Seiya gritted his teeth.

"You bastard. Hades." Seiya said.

Hades delightfully grinned.

"This is it, Seiya. The hunt for the final gem. Wonder how it would play out?" Hades asked.

Seiya still gritted his teeth.

"Saori-san…Athena threw her weapon into your body. You shouldn't have survived." Seiya explained.

Hades began to smirk.

"Well, you can thank Destruction for that." Hades commented.

Seiya began to do a stance.

"Before us, the warriors of Chronos, will head on to Destruction, I'll defeat you once and for all!" Seiya hollered.

Hades did a stance as well.

"Likewise." Hades commented.

Seiya and Hades had engaged into a heated battle.

* * *

The two began to put everything on the line.

Hades pauperized Seiya afterwards.

Seiya was thrown off his feet.

-Atomic Thunderbolt! – Seiya shouted.

Seiya used the technique of the previous Sagittarius Saint, Aiolos to guide him the will of power.

Hades instantly felt the pain.

-Greatest Eclipse! – Hades shouted.

Hades used his greatest technique against Seiya.

However, the Sagittarius Saint had dodged it with ease.

Seiya became rather firm.

"You will meet your fate, Hades!" Seiya hollered.

Seiya began to concentrate on his Cosmo.

-Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Seiya hollered.

Seiya used his signature move against Hades.

Hades had trembled in sheer defeat.

"Burn, my Cosmo!" Seiya hollered.

* * *

Then, a light had emerged.

It was Seiya's gem.

"My gem." Seiya commented.

Seiya began to touch his gem.

Seiya deeply smiled.

"The essence of Cosmo itself." Seiya said.

Seiya then turned to Hades.

"Giving up already, Hades?" Seiya asked.

Hades begged to differ.

"You're going to witnessed on what is coming up next." Hades replied.

Hades then retreated.

Seiya became somewhat curious.

Then, he immediately remembered something.

"Crap! Yoh!" Seiya hollered.

Seiya immediately rushed back to Yoh.

* * *

Yoh was breathing as Seiya's friends were down in the ground.

Yoh's friends were shocked.

"I-Incredible…" Ryu commented.

Ren then gritted.

"That Yoh never puts in any effort at all! What's up with that?" Ren asked.

Yoh began to stretch.

"Thought that they would put in more of a fight." Yoh commented.

Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh.

"Way to go, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said.

Then, Seiya found Yoh.

"Hey, Seiya!" Yoh hollered.

Seiya then observed his fallen friends.

"My friends were defeated?" Seiya asked.

Yoh began to grin.

"Pretty unexpected, right?" Yoh asked.

Seiya became rather shocked upon seeing Yoh's black eye.

"When did you get that black eye? Was it from Ikki?" Seiya asked.

Yoh sheepishly smiled.

"Maybe..." Yoh replied.

Seiya began to felt otherwise.

Seiya and Yoh then held up their gems.

"So I guess that covers it." Seiya commented.

Yoh nodded his head.

"We have gotten a hold of all sixteen gems. We're ready for the final destination now." Yoh commented.

* * *

Then, a dark cloud had emerged.

"Don't celebrate just yet." A voice said.

Seiya and Yoh became rather stunned.

"Who said that?" Seiya asked.

Amidamaru then witnessed the federation of darkness itself.

"Yoh-dono! Look up there!" Amidamaru hollered.

Seiya and Yoh immediately look up.

It was Destruction, the god of ultimate darkness himself.

"D-Destruction!" Seiya hollered.

Yoh's friends were shocked.

"Who is that guy?" Manta asked.

Seiya and Yoh were shocked to see Destruction so soon.

"You should not leave empty-handed. Knowing the fate of your loved ones of course." Destruction explained.

Seiya and Yoh were shocked.

"Loved ones? You mean Saori-san and Anna-chan?" Seiya asked.

Destruction nodded his head.

Seiya's friends gained consciousness upon hearing the fate of Saori.

Yoh's friends were shocked about Anna's fate as well.

"While you good-doers have been doing gem hunting, I had done the unthinkable. I had my forces kidnapped Saori Kido also known as Athena, Anna, Candy Kong, Honey B., Yuna, Piko, Kai, Circe, Birdo, Kairi, Runo, Ara, Ribbon, Seina, Sam and Rose as well as that hamster friend of your pink puffball comrade to become sacrifices for a new utopia that I am making." Destruction explained.

* * *

Back in Chronos' Solitude of Peace, the other heroes had received the news via transmission.

The other heroes became devastated seeing their lovers held captive.

"Talk about a huge bombshell!" Kazooie hollered.

Chronos became rather sad.

"I am so sorry. I did not know that he was planning on doing this." Chronos explained.

* * *

Destruction began to laugh manically.

"You're going to sacrifice our lovers for a utopia in darkness?" Yoh asked.

Yoh became vicious.

"You're insane!" Yoh hollered.

Seiya gritted his teeth.

"Destruction, if you harm them, we will find you and the sixteen of us will take you down personally!" Seiya hollered.

Destruction began to smirk.

"Now that is a challenge. You best take your time to compromise. I'll be waiting at my fortress, Plaza Darkness. Until then, farewell." Destruction commented.

Destruction then vanished.

"That damn bastard. He is not getting away with this." Seiya muttered.

Yoh and Amidamaru nodded in agreement.

"We're heading back to Chronos, Yoh." Seiya said.

Seiya and Yoh then used the power of their gems to transport themselves back to Chronos' Solitude of Peace.

* * *

The Legendary Saints then stood up.

"Chronos? Who is that?" Shun asked.

Shiryu then received something through his mind.

"I just got a message from Ryuho. He says that he, the other young Saints and Aria are hitchhiking a ride with someone with Palutena to get to this Chronos." Shiryu explained.

Hyoga and Ikki became rather curious.

"We should meet up with them before they leave." Hyoga commented.

Ikki nodded.

"Noted." Ikki said.

Then, Yoh's friends had emerged from their cover of blankets.

"Take us with you!" Horohoro hollered.

The Legendary Saints were confused.

"My best friend could need our assistance!" Manta hollered.

The Legendary Saints nodded.

"Alright, We'll work together to find both of our friends." Shiryu explained.

Therefore, the Legendary Saints team with the Shaman group plus Manta in order to get to Chronos' Solitude of Peace. Hoping that they can reach to Seiya and Yoh in time.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, everyone! Here is the nineteenth chapter to Deishinta! Having receiving the dreaded news that Destruction has their lovers capture, the heroes were thrown into a moment of despair. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Moment of Despair!

* * *

Chronos walked to balcony of her shrine.

Chronos became rather worried for her warriors and wonder on how everything felled into pieces.

* * *

Inside of the Solitude of Peace, the heroes immediately expressed great anger on how Destruction deliberately kidnapped their lovers.

DK began to stomp onto his foot to the ground.

"Goddamnit!" DK hollered.

Rex and Starfy immediately gritted his teeth.

"Why did this have to happen? Messing with us so that he can capture our lovers?" Rex asked.

Starfy immediately broke one of the cylinders.

"That son of a bitch screwed us over!" Starfy hollered.

Pit and Yoshi were furious by banging their fists onto the ground.

"No! This can't be happening! He's going to hurt Piko!" Pit hollered.

"Birdo too! This is what Mario felt like when he heard that Princess Peach was captured by Chaos!" Yoshi hollered.

Ben became rather annoyed.

"Alright, we get it, Yoshi. Just because you going through a similar scenario with your red plumber buddy losing a lover to a god does not make it the same as what we're going through right now." Ben commented.

Ben then approached Kouga.

"So, let's put a smile on our faces." Ben commented.

Kouga then swat Ben from his grasp.

"How could be you joking around at a time like this, Ben?! Yuna's life could be in danger!" Kouga hollered.

Ben then gritted as he understood Kouga's pain.

"I know that, Kouga! Kai is at the same situation too!" Ben hollered.

Danny began to slam his fist onto the wall while Jake and Guren expressed their frustration.

"This can't be real!" Danny hollered.

"We should have been putting our priorities on their safety!" Jake hollered.

"I did not want anyone to get hurt! Especially not Ara!" Guren hollered.

Dan became rather furious.

"If anything bad happens to Runo, I won't forgive myself!" Dan hollered.

"Calm down, Dan. There has to be another way." Drago explained.

Rex grew vicious.

"This is all Chronos' fault! She should have reminded us of this from the very start! We should have never trust on her instincts!" Rex hollered.

Riku had felt otherwise.

"Chronos is not to blame here, Rex. She did not know that Destruction was going to do this." Riku explained.

Sora then gritted.

"So, what then, Riku? Were we doomed from the start? Letting him take Kairi and the others?" Sora asked.

Riku then became stunned about his friend's attitude.

Kazooie then flew to Dan's side.

"We just to keep our heads up in order to fight..." Kazooie commented.

Dan was in no mood.

"Piss off, breegull!" Dan hollered.

Kazooie was shocked.

"What is with you, Dan?!" Kazooie asked.

Kazooie then tried to assured her best friend next.

"Banjo, she is just a tall wasp. There are plenty of others out there." Kazooie explained.

Banjo grew vicious.

"She is a bee, Kazooie! A bee!" Banjo hollered.

Banjo began to choke Kazooie, which shocked Kazooie the most.

"Why can't you understand our pain, Kazooie?!" Banjo asked.

Kazooie tried to regained control.

"I'm trying to do! But can't because you are in the slumps since Honey B. has been taken by Destruction!" Kazooie replied.

Banjo then threw Kazooie.

Banjo then became vicious.

"Don't act if you're concerned for her well-being!" Banjo hollered.

* * *

Banjo then attacked Kazooie.

Kazooie became rather shocked.

"Banjo..." Kazooie said.

Sora immediately complies with Banjo's words.

"Banjo has the right idea! Stay out of this, Riku!" Sora hollered.

Sora took out his keyblade.

Riku then took out his own keyblade.

"Not an option. You need to snap out from that phase, Sora!" Riku said.

Sora and Riku then clashed with each other.

"I'll give you the beat down you need, Kazooie!" Banjo hollered.

Kazooie then shake her head.

"Fine by me. It's pointless by the way." Kazooie commented.

Banjo and Kazooie immediately engaged in battle as well.

* * *

Sora and Riku stroked each other with their keyblades.

Attack after another, Sora had gained the upper hand on Riku.

Sora immediately delivered the final blow against Riku.

Riku's keyblade immediately dropped in place.

'It's like his anger over losing Kairi is making him stronger." Riku commented.

Banjo and Kazooie began to wrestle until Banjo kicked his friend without any warning.

"Got to hand it to you, Banjo. Your assertiveness is really amazing." Kazooie commented.

* * *

Both Sora and Banjo approached their friends.

"Here comes the final blow!" Sora and Banjo hollered in unison.

* * *

Then, Seiya and Yoh arrived just in time.

Seiya approached Chronos.

"Chronos?" Seiya asked.

Chronos became rather sad.

"The fellowship is starting to shattered." Chronos replied.

Seiya and Yoh then busted into the inside of the Solitude of Peace.

"Sora! Banjo! Everyone else! Cool off!" Seiya hollered.

Everyone else was surprised by the appearance of Seiya and Yoh.

"Don't take it out on Kazooie or Riku! They were only trying to help! Destruction has not won yet! We can still pull through a miracle! We should not be wasting time on fighting amongst one another!" Seiya hollered.

The heroes became rather ashamed as they had let their anger got the very worst in them.

"You idiots should be ashamed of yourselves. I know I am. Destruction may have gotten the upper hand in kidnapping our lovers but we can still bring a trump card." Yoh commented.

Ben became uninterested at the very least.

"We get it, Yoh. You're a hippie." Ben commented.

Yoh began to grin.

"The term I like to use is 'slacker'." Yoh commented.

Sora and Banjo immediately helped out their friends.

"They're right. I'm sorry that I had taken my anger upon you, Riku." Sora commented.

Riku just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, man. At least you came back to your senses in the end." Riku commented.

Banjo immediately dusted off Kazooie.

"I'm sorry too, Kazooie." Banjo said.

Kazooie immediately patted her friend.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Banjo. You were just mad. But, do that legitimate stunt again and I'll show what is to be upset about." Kazooie commented.

Then, Kouga looked at over Kirby.

"That reminds me of something. Why weren't you mad like the rest of us, Kirby?" Kouga asked.

Kirby began to sheepishly smile.

"I sort of figured that Rick would be caught within the commotion, so I am at the least worried state right now." Kirby replied.

Danny then turned to Seiya.

"All we got to do is defeat Destruction, saved our girls and returned to our worlds, right?" Danny asked.

Seiya nodded his head.

"That's what implies in the job description." Seiya replied.

* * *

Then, Chronos came inside.

"About that part about going home…" Chronos said.

The heroes became rather worried about Chronos.

"What's wrong, Lady Chronos?" Pit asked.

Chronos then took a seat on her holy chair as she made benches for the heroes to sit on.

"I am really sorry, my warriors. Truly I am. I had done some serious thinking and had come to a conclusion. You won't be able to return to your worlds for a while." Chronos commented.

One by one, the heroes became rather shocked upon hearing about Chronos' rather shocking news.

"Talk about another huge bombshell." Kazooie commented.

* * *

 **Did you enjoyed it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, everyone! Here is the twentieth chapter to Deishinta! The heroes began to hear about their fate after Chronos told them that they won't return to their worlds for a while. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Sudden Reaction!

* * *

"Say what?!" The heroes asked in unison.

Riku became rather upset.

"Why do you mean Sora and the others can't come home?" Riku asked.

Chronos became rather quiet.

"Chronos. Is there something that you're not telling us?" Drago asked.

Chronos nodded her head.

"The shadows of darkness will grow stronger unless we put a halt to Destruction's plan of creating a utopia." Chronos replied.

The heroes then became rather concerned.

"So, question is, what do we do with the gems that we retrieved? Do we discard them?" Rex asked.

The heroes then held up their gems.

"Quite the opposite. You will hand them over to those who will treasure them forever." Chronos replied.

The heroes then noticed it.

"You mean our lovers, Ms. Chronos?" Guren asked.

Chronos nodded.

"How long will we be away for?" DK asked.

Chronos then give her answer.

"For four years." Chronos replied.

The heroes became rather quiet.

"Four years?" Danny asked.

Yoshi pondered for a bit.

"From what I recall; Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox and the others had to be away for ten years after defeating Chaos." Yoshi commented.

DK nodded his head.

"Guess it was rough for them than it will be for us." DK explained.

Chronos then had something in mind.

"I have an idea. I'll play the Song of Repair on my harp." Chronos commented.

The heroes became rather confused.

"Song of Repair?" Dan asked.

Chronos nodded.

"It's a very special song of mine. The Song of Repair will effectively cleanse of the damage that Destruction has caused and in the process, restored the balance of all living worlds." Chronos replied.

* * *

Then, the heroes had felt something.

"I hear someone coming in." Ben commented.

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Jake said.

Kirby immediately recognized the scent.

"That's no ordinary someone." Kirby commented.

It was Kirby's friend, Rick, who had emerged from a hole.

"It's Rick!" Kirby hollered.

Rick began to breathe heavily.

"I finally found you, Kirby." Rick said.

Kirby immediately helped his friend out.

"Rick! You're okay! Did he hurt you?" Kirby asked.

Rick began to flinch a bit.

"I managed to get away before that wicked monster could do anything else. I saw a glimpse of Ribbon though." Rick replied.

Kirby already knew the obvious.

"Well, you are a trooper." Kirby commented.

Rick then glared at Starfy.

"Hi, Kirby's buddy. Sorry about before." Starfy said.

Rick felt otherwise.

"Well, seems like you and that starfish are in cohorts with one another." Rick commented.

Rick then took a glimpse of Riku.

"Who's this?" Rick asked.

Kirby then reassured Rick.

"Don't worry. He's our ally." Kirby replied.

Rick then witnessed Pit having a conservation with Chronos.

"Please, Lady Chronos. Can we at the very least say our goodbyes to Piko and the others?" Pit asked.

Chronos nodded her head.

"You have my unbound permission to do so, Pit." Chronos replied.

Seiya then put his hand on Pit's idea.

"Great idea on suggesting the goodbyes, Pit." Seiya commented.

Rick slowly turned to Kirby.

"What did that angel mean about goodbyes?" Rick asked.

Kirby began to breathe in a bit.

"It means that this is the last time that you're going to see me. After we beat Destruction, I'll be going away afterwards. So, cancel whatever plan that we had...I'll be gone for four years." Kirby replied.

Rick became rather shocked.

"Four years?" Rick asked.

Kirby nodded his head.

"Had that reaction too." Kirby explained.

Then, Dan approached Rick.

"Actually, now that you're here, we kind of need of a favor from you." Dan commented.

Rick nodded.

"I'm all ears." Rick said.

Chronos then revealed a diagram revealing all sixteen captured girls.

"There are some girls that were captured by Destruction. Think you could bust them out?" Kouga asked.

Rick began to grin.

"I can do more than that!" Rick replied.

Rick leaped back onto the dug hole. Bent of breaking Ribbon and the other girls free from Destruction's wrath.

"Good luck, Rick. Let's hope he succeeds while we do our part." Seiya commented.

Yoh nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. For the sake of all worlds." Yoh said.

* * *

Chronos then felt the atmosphere of change.

"The time has come. The final showdown with Destruction." Chronos explained.

Seiya agreed with Chronos.

Sora and Riku then fisted-bumped each other.

"Good luck, Sora. Kick Destruction's ass." Riku commented.

Sora grinned at his friend.

"Count on it! Take care of Kairi in my absence, Riku!" Sora hollered.

Seiya turned to his comrades.

"This is it, guys. The final showdown. You all ready for one last bout together?" Seiya asked.

The heroes then agreed with Seiya.

"I'm always s ready!" Kirby replied.

"There's no turning back now!" Starfy hollered.

Kouga and Pit turned to one another.

"What about it, Pit? Up for one last team-up?" Kouga asked.

Pit began to smirk.

"I'm game! Better keep up with my flight, Kouga!" Pit replied.

Drago hopped on Dan's shoulder.

"Ready, pal?" Dan asked.

Drago then nodded his head.

"Always!" Drago replied.

Danny and Jake then respectively transformed into their superhero personas.

"Destruction is going down!" Danny hollered.

Jake nodded.

"With a capital smack!" Jake hollered.

Rex began to punch his fists.

Ben then joined in by raising his Omnitrix.

"Destruction will not get off the hook that easily!" Ben hollered.

Rex began to smirk.

"My nanites will overthrow that goon!" Rex hollered.

DK began to bang onto his chest.

While, Kazooie flew onto Banjo's arm.

"Destruction is going to have a fury of the banana-loving ape, DK!" DK hollered.

"Along with the combination of Banjo and Kazooie!" Banjo and Kazooie added in unison.

Guren then used Chronos' power to transform into Bravenwolf.

"I am certain that we will prevail!" Bravenwolf hollered.

Sora and Yoshi began to gallop on one another.

"I say we give the audience what they want!" Sora hollered.

Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"We can't balk now while the entire multiverse is at the risk!" Yoshi hollered.

Yoh's usual slacker vibe was replaced with a determined one.

"Now that we're all fired up, let's get down to business." Yoh commented.

Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh.

"Well said, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said.

Seiya turned to Chronos.

"We're ready to depart, Chronos. Send us there on the double." Seiya commented.

Therefore, Chronos transported her warriors to Plaza Darkness, where Destruction awaits.

* * *

"Yoshi!" Koopa hollered.

Then, that's where Chronos and Riku had noticed the large array of characters gathered all at once.

"Well, this is a rather unexpected surprise." Chronos commented.

Palutena then greeted Chronos.

"Chronos! So it was you! I really appreciated you recruiting Pit!" Palutena hollered.

Chronos began to slightly blush a bit.

"That aside, where did my grandson and all of those people that he was with gone off to?" Max asked.

Aria agreed with Max.

"My brother and Seiya-san too." Aria said.

There was clamouring amongst the folk.

"We need some deep explaining!" Tributon hollered.

Chronos became rather cornered, having a lot of pressure.

Riku began to sigh a bit.

"Guess we have no other choice, Chronos. We have to fill them in." Riku commented.

Chronos nodded her head.

Everyone else became rather confused.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, everyone! Here is the twenty-first chapter to Deishinta! While waiting for their undisclosed fates in their prison cells on Plaza Darkness, the heroes' lovers begin to bond with one another. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 21: An Unexpected Turn!

* * *

While, the heroes immediately put their attention in bringing the battle to Destruction, they asked a favour of Kirby's friend, Rick to free the sixteen girls from Destruction's wrath.

Deep within the prison walls of Plaza Darkness, the sixteen girls were awaiting their fate once Destruction is done with them.

The girls were paired off with one another in multiple cells.

Sam began to shackle on the bars.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Sam hollered.

Sam began to punch onto the bars.

"It's no use, Sam. I think that we should admit defeat." Candy commented.

Rose then consulted Sam.

"She's right, you know." Rose said.

Sam couldn't believe on what she is hearing.

"Are you joking right now?" Sam asked.

Then, a flash was seen afterwards.

Sam then looked upon Ara taking a picture with her camera.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I could use these as one of my mementos. Being trapped here and all." Ara replied.

Ara being to click onto her camera.

"You little..." Sam said.

"Stop it, Sam! She is just expressing on how she feels about all of this!" Runo snapped.

Ara began to slightly blush at Runo.

"Yeah right." Sam said.

Kairi began to look around everyone's predicament.

"We can't lose hope. Not when we are still on finding Sora and the others." Kairi explained.

Ribbon and Birdo agreed with Kairi's words.

"Kairi is right." Ribbon said.

Birdo put her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"We need a glimmer of hope, after all." Birdo commented.

Piko became somewhat afraid on what will happen afterwards.

Yuna then consulted Piko.

"It will be alright, Piko." Yuna commented.

Piko then nodded her head.

"I hope so, Yuna." Piko said.

Yuna turned to Saori.

"Kouga, Seiya-san and the others will pull through for us, right, Saori-san?" Yuna asked.

Saori nodded her head.

"They have to, Yuna. If they're going to fight Destruction. I just hate the fact that we're going to be used as sacrifices for his utopia." Saori replied.

Anna began to gritted her teeth.

"That stupid fiancé of mine! How could he let Destruction capture me?" Anna asked.

The other girls became rather shocked upon hearing Anna's words.

"Fiancé?" Seina asked.

"You mean that Yoh friend of yours?" Honey B. asked.

Yuna began to blink her eyes.

"I know that I am around your age, but, aren't a bit young to be engaged, Anna?" Yuna asked.

Anna grew vicious with one death glare.

"You don't question my love lifestyle. And I swear to god won't question yours, Yuna." Anna replied.

Yuna became rather frightened.

"Good to know..." Yuna said.

Ribbon became rather sad.

"To be honest, I am really scared." Ribbon confessed.

Kai and Circe agreed with Ribbon.

"We're with you there, Ribbon." Circe said.

"One hundred percent." Kai commented.

Ara began to click on her camera once more.

"Push that button again and I will destroy it." Anna commented, being cross.

Ara became frightened.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ara hollered.

Rose then realized something.

"Look at this. We're all starting to bond." Rose commented.

The girls agreed with Rose.

"Yeah. You're right, Rose." Sam commented.

* * *

Back in the Solitude of Peace, Chronos and Riku were explaining to the heroes' family and comrades about Destruction.

"So what you're saying that our son and some other characters have to fight a monster named Destruction to restored order to the bridge of worlds?" Jack asked.

Riku nodded his head.

"Then, we can't stay still! We have to help them!" Souma hollered.

Chronos then halted the growing party.

"No! This is their fight and theirs alone!" Chronos said.

The gatherers of different worlds became worried.

"You'll understand on why they have to do this." Riku commented.

Chronos nodded her head.

"Starting with this." Chronos said, showing the others her harp.

* * *

The girls were still trapped within their cells at Plaza Darkness.

Then, they had heard something.

"Did you girls hear that?" Honey B. asked.

"I sure did." Runo replied.

The girls immediately pay attention to the coming commotion.

"I know that sound..." Ribbon commented.

Rick then revealed himself as he emerged from the hole.

The girls except for Ribbon were surprised.

"Rick!" Ribbon hollered.

Rick then slashed through the cells.

"Hey there, Ribbon! I'm here to bust you girls out!" Rick hollered.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, everyone! Here is the twenty-second and penultimate chapter to Deishinta! The sixteen heroes finally squared off against Destruction in his fortress of Plaza Darkness. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Final Battle!

* * *

After gaining a visit from Rick, the girls wasted no time in escaping with him towards the outside.

Rick had dug a large hole that had leaded him and the others towards the outside of Plaza Darkness.

"Alright, we're out in the clear! Everyone evacuate safely!" Rick hollered.

The girls all hurried out of the hole.

"Thanks a lot, Rick." Runo said.

The girls began to stretch upon leaving the hole.

"Thank heavens that we were able to escape." Kairi commented.

Honey B. had agreed with Kairi.

"Who knows what would happen if we became sacrifices?" Candy Kong asked.

Anna began to look around the area.

"If this is hell; I'm not entirely sure if I enjoyed this one bit." Anna admitted.

The girls then focused on one thing and one thing only.

"Now that the situation is done beforehand, let's resumed our priorities in finding..." Birdo said.

Then, Piko immediately spotted something really familiar, in which she became rather surprised.

"Hey, girls! We don't have to do anything! Look! Down there! It's Pit and the others!" Piko hollered.

The other girls became rather shocked as well.

"Say what?" Seina asked.

* * *

Destruction began to smirk as saw the heroes within his sight.

Jake in his American Dragon form Danny in his ghost mode, Starfy, Kirby, Guren as Bravenwolf, Dan riding on top of Drago, Sora, Yoshi in his Super Dragon form, Rex using his Punk Busters, Ben as Alien X, Pit, Kouga, Banjo and Kazooie, DK, Yoh alongside Amidamaru and Seiya assembled together in front of Destruction.

"Well, it looks you don't failed to amazed me. All of you have showed up. You may be wondering where your enemies went, but, don't worry. I had sent them away to achieve superior greatness in four years max." Destruction explained.

Seiya began to realize on why Chronos wanted him and his fellow warriors to stay afloat for four years.

"So that's why Chronos wanted to keep us for four years. Because of Hades and the others." Seiya thought.

The girls and Rick were strongly observing the standoff between the heroes and Destruction.

"Should we do something?" Ara asked.

Yuna immediately beg to differ.

"I kind of want to see on what happens next." Yuna replied.

The heroes were not taking any crap from Destruction after he literally did to their lovers.

"You better not be enjoying this, Destruction! Because, the news just dropped that we're going to kick your ass!" DK hollered.

Destruction began to devilishly smile as he got from his throne.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I will be the one who will be undergoing with the ass-kicking around here." Destruction commented.

The heroes became rather shocked.

Destruction then unleashed a great shockwave of terror against the heroes.

One by one, the heroes were caught in the crossfire as multiple stingrays were seen beneath them.

The heroes were seen bleeding afterwards.

The heroes were then smacked into the ground.

"Kirby!" Rick hollered.

All of the girls had gasped.

Destruction began to laugh.

Then, dust began to clear out as Sora riding Yoshi had emerged safe.

Kairi and Birdo began to sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness Sora and Yoshi were okay." Kairi said.

"Yep." Birdo said.

Sam then grew angry with the two.

"So the others' lives don't matter at all?!" Sam asked.

Sora and Yoshi went to charged at Destruction.

* * *

All of the other heroes couldn't believe their eyes.

They were beaten easily by Destruction.

"This is crazy. He's strong. He literally gave us the ass-kicking." DK commented.

Banjo and Kazooie nodded in agreement.

"For sure he did." Banjo and Kazooie said in unison.

Alien X immediately changed back into Ben.

"I felt pain all over. That guy is a major pushover." Ben commented.

Rex slightly flinched a bit.

"No kidding." Rex commented.

Dan went to check on Drago.

"You okay, Drago?" Dan asked.

Guren began to felt enormous pain.

"I guess Destruction had a lot surprises." Guren commented.

Drago nodded his head.

"Yes." Drago replied.

Kouga immediately grabbed onto Pit's shoulder.

"Destruction is someone we should not have taken lightly of." Kouga commented.

Pit nodded in agreement.

"I think I need a five-minute break." Pit commented.

Yoh, Kirby, Starfy and Jake all agreed.

"Definitely." Yoh said.

Seiya then stood up.

"No. We can still turn this around." Seiya explained.

The heroes then began to notice Seiya's stamina.

"Seiya's stamina. It's still burning." Kirby commented.

Drago then thought of something.

"Everyone. We're going to have a last desperate move." Drago explained.

Danny nodded his head.

"Anything that will give us the edge." Danny commented.

* * *

Sora and Yoshi were getting their asses handed by Destruction.

"Damn it. He's know everything that we pulled." Sora commented.

Yoshi had thought otherwise as he went back to his normal state.

"Not everything." Yoshi said.

Sora then grinned; knowing on what Yoshi had in mind.

Yoshi began to leap into the air as Sora spun around his keyblade.

Sora and Yoshi began to form a huge cyclone.

\- Cyclone Strike! – Sora and Yoshi hollered in unison.

Yoshi and Sora immediately gave Destruction a beating.

Then, Destruction swatted them from out his sight.

Destruction then snickered.

"Well, I am out of ideas." Yoshi admitted.

Sora then held onto Yoshi's shoulder.

"Look! Within the clear distance, it's..." Sora said.

Seiya began to nod his head.

"Seiya!" Yoshi and Sora hollered in unison.

Seiya began to smirk.

"Thanks for giving the diversion, guys. I will take things from here." Seiya commented.

Sora and Yoshi began to turn around as they saw their other comrades with grins on their faces.

"We all decided to put our last bit of strength into Seiya's Pegasus Meteor Fist. Just hope that it wasn't all for nothing." Drago explained.

Starfy and Jake had a great smile on their faces.

"Destroy his ass, Seiya!" Starfy and Jake hollered in unison.

Yoshi began to look upon on Seiya's structure.

"But, didn't Chronos say that you shouldn't overdo yourself? Even as a human and Saint?" Yoshi asked.

Sora then noticed the next move that Seiya was doing.

"Now, he's executing into the Pegasus Senkou Ken." Sora commented.

Yoshi became rather confused.

"Is he fusing them into one giant move? One that could wipe out Destruction?" Yoshi asked.

Destruction became rather shocked.

"How are you, a mere human still stand even after all the bruises that I gave you?!" Destruction asked.

Seiya began to smirk.

"We're the definition to your darkness. We're the saviours of light." Seiya replied.

Seiya became rather bold.

"Now, fade away with the evasion of the light, Destruction!" Seiya hollered.

\- Pegasus Thousand Ryusei Ken! – Seiya shouted.

Seiya unleashed a heavy and stronger version of the Pegasus Ryusei Ken against Destruction.

Destruction then vanished.

The heroes, the girls and Rick were watching in deep astonishment.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Next one will be the last where the heroes have to say goodbye to their lovers.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, everyone! Here is the twenty-third and final chapter to Deishinta! It is time for the heroes to say their goodbyes to their lovers and depart with Chronos to train for four years. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 23: A Sad Farewell!

* * *

The girls and Rick were quite surprised on how the outcome had turned out in the end.

"Okay, I will admit it. That was awesome." Anna commented.

Saori nodded her head in agreement.

"Seiya always have something to break the impossible. That's why he knows how to create a solution to everything." Saori explained.

The girls then looked upon where their lovers were at.

"Now that this disaster has been dealt with, they won!" Yuna hollered.

"Let's go give them a huge congratulation reception!" Honey B. hollered.

The girls began to slide towards the edged cliff.

"Hey, wait up!" Rick hollered.

* * *

The heroes then looked upon the sky.

"Is it finally over? Is he gone?" Pit asked.

Seiya nodded his head.

"I don't sense a track of his energy left. So, it must be the case." Seiya replied.

The heroes had earned victory against Destruction.

"We did it. We actually did it." Ben commented.

Then, the heroes' lovers came running to their side.

"Congratulations, guys! You beat him!" Candy Kong hollered.

DK had a wide smile on his face.

"It's our lovers! Rick had pulled through for us!" DK hollered.

The other heroes became rather sad upon seeing their lovers.

"What's wrong? Did Destruction give you a hard time?" Piko asked.

"All of you looked like if you came from the groggy side of things." Ribbon commented.

The heroes then became rather sad.

Then, they decided to break the silence.

"We have to leave you guys." Kouga commented.

Yuna began to blink in a confused manner.

"You have to leave? For what?" Yuna asked.

"Is this a joke? Because I am not buying it, Yoh!" Anna hollered.

Yoh sheepishly grinned.

"It's the real deal, Anna. Unfortunately." Yoh said.

Ara turned to Guren.

"Are you playing with my mind right now, Guren?" Ara asked.

Guren shake his head.

"I wish that was the actually case, Ara." Guren replied.

The heroes' lovers did not find this funny at all as the heroes' words of leaving were true.

Then, the warriors handed over their gems to their lovers.

"What are these?" Sam asked.

Danny began to scratch his head.

"Those gems will be the last remainder of all of us. When we leave with Chronos." Danny replied.

Jake agreed with Danny.

"So, you better hold them dear until we returned." Jake commented.

The girls did not understand at all.

"But, there are other options besides having to go away, right?" Birdo asked.

Yoshi then shake his head.

"There isn't." Yoshi replied.

The heroes knew that this was going to be hard for the girls.

"I know. I didn't believe it either." Kazooie commented.

"You see, Chronos needs us to be in top shape in case that Destruction's goons come back." DK commented.

Banjo nodded his head.

"I know it will be hard, but, at least you have something to remember us by." Banjo commented.

The girls slowly became rather sad.

"But why must you leave?" Piko asked, speaking off-screen.

The heroes were sad themselves.

"Please try to understand. This is what fate had in stored for us the minute that we all decided to help Chronos. You won't be seeing us for another four years." Rex replied.

Starfy agreed with Rex.

"Until then, this is goodbye I guess." Starfy said.

The girls began to emerge tears from their eyes as they held onto their respective lovers.

"You can't leave me, Seiya. Not now..." Saori said.

"Do you think I was going to okay with all of this, dumbass?" Anna asked.

Seiya and Yoh consulted Saori and Anna.

"Saori-san..." Seiya said.

"Anna..." Yoh said.

Candy Kong and Honey B.'s tears were dwelling up.

"This can't be true, DK!" Candy Kong hollered.

"Banjo, please don't leave me!" Honey B. hollered.

DK and Banjo consulted their lovers.

"Candy..." DK said.

"Honey B. ..." Banjo said.

Yuna and Piko became deeply devastated upon having to be separated from their lovers.

"I can't lose you, Kouga! I beg of you!" Yuna hollered.

"Stay with me, Pit!" Piko hollered.

Kouga and Pit were just as sad as Yuna and Piko were.

"Yuna..." Kouga said.

"Piko..." Pit said.

Sam and Rose began to weep into tears.

"This can't be real, Danny!" Sam hollered.

"This is a lie, Jake!" Rose hollered.

Danny and Jake did not have the right words to help their lovers feel better.

"Sam..." Danny said.

"Rose..." Jake said.

Kairi and Birdo didn't understand on why this has to happen.

"I need you, Sora!" Kairi hollered.

"Please, Yoshi. Don't go..." Birdo said.

Yoshi and Sora immediately consulted their lovers.

"Birdo..." Yoshi said.

"Kairi..." Sora said.

Runo and Ara were terribly sad.

"Dan, I don't want to be separated from you." Runo said.

"Guren. You can't go. You just can't." Ara said.

Dan and Guren had felt the same way.

"Runo..." Dan said.

"Ara..." Guren said.

Kai and Circe did not know how to cope with all of this.

"I don't understand this at all, Ben." Kai commented.

"Rex, you can't leave me like this." Circe said.

Ben and Rex felt really terrible about the whole situation.

"Kai..." Ben said.

"Circe..." Rex said.

Ribbon and Seina were crying like crazy.

"Starfy, don't go!" Seina hollered.

"Kirby, don't do this to me!" Ribbon hollered.

Kirby and Starfy became rather sad.

"Ribbon..." Kirby said.

"Seina..." Starfy said.

Rick began to put his hand onto Ribbon's head.

"That is the way life works around here, Ribbon." Rick said.

Kirby then consulted Ribbon.

"Ribbon, even though we're going to be miles away from each other, I want to let you know that you'll have me in spirit. Even if it's not in the flesh." Kirby commented.

Ribbon felt somewhat better.

"I'm going to miss you, Kirby." Ribbon said.

* * *

Then, something was heard from the background.

The heroes began to look up with the sky.

It was Chronos, holding her harp in the clouds.

The tides of parting were now starting.

Chronos began to play the Song of Repair.

Chronos began to cleanse out of the damage that Destruction had caused.

The balance of all worlds began to restore upon themselves.

Chronos began to heal the heroes in the process, while their bruises were still intact.

The heroes then turned to their lovers.

It was time to say goodbye.

"Ribbon. I'll never forget about you. I promise." Kirby said.

"Seina. One day, we'll find each other again." Starfy said.

Kirby and Starfy then disappeared.

"Sam. I will find many ways to get stronger for you." Danny said.

"Rose, I will always be with you." Jake said.

Danny and Jake disappeared as well.

"Piko, Yuna. You better keep those gems safe." Pit commented.

Kouga nodded in agreement.

"If you do that, hopefully we can see one another again." Kouga commented.

Kouga and Pit then disappeared in the same fashion as Kirby, Starfy, Danny and Jake.

"Ara, take care of yourself. I know we will see each other again." Guren commented.

"Runo, don't worry, I will take good care of Dan." Drago commented.

Dan began to nod.

"And we'll become more invincible." Dan said.

Dan, Drago and Guren disappeared as well.

"Birdo, don't be sad for too long. I will come back." Yoshi commented.

"Kairi, I won't break our promise in reuniting with one another." Sora said.

Just like the other heroes, Yoshi and Sora have disappeared.

"Candy, Honey B. and Gruntilda won't be threatening Donkey Kong Island and Spiral Mountain for a while now. I will come back, for sure." DK commented.

Banjo nodded in agreement.

"Honey B., make sure you save some delicious honey for me when I get back." Banjo commented.

Kazooie then chirped in.

"Don't worry, Honey B. I am going to give Banjo the exercise he needs. In terms of a diet." Kazooie said.

Banjo began to look at Kazooie in deep horror.

DK, Banjo and Kazooie have disappeared like the others.

"We better get going. Four years of training begins for us. Kai, I really sorry about all of this." Ben commented.

"But, know this. We'll be kicking into high gear once we return to you. Circe, I will return someday." Rex commented.

Ben and Rex have followed their comrades within the disappearing act.

"Anna, I should have given a notice about the departing. But, I will be back, stronger than I am now. Tell Manta and the others that I will be fine." Yoh commented.

"Saori-san. Looks like I can't protect you from many threats for the time being. Give everyone else and the young Saints a heads-up about going away." Seiya commented.

Seiya and Yoh became the last of the heroes to disappear.

Chronos then sang the last route of her song.

Chronos began to disappear as well.

The heroes' lovers became rather devastated and sad upon having to be separated from their loved ones.

The heroes' treasured friends had received the news too as they too became sad in their own way.

Eden then consulted Aria after receiving the fate about her brother and Seiya.

The entire multiverse was saved. Destruction's plans were diminished by the efforts of Chronos' warriors.

After Destruction's defeat, Chronos and her warriors were never seen or heard from again.

As long as the darkness stands, the light will always find a way to strike back.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? A sequel is in the works.  
**


End file.
